Besos por Navidad
by YumiSebby
Summary: ¿Cómo puede Naruto animar a Sasuke en época Navideña? ¿Quizás Google tiene la razón y los besos curan todo tipo de malestar? -O en el que Naruto besa a Sasuke para que éste sea feliz.-
1. I

Adora la Navidad. Adora todo lo que Diciembre trae con ello. El ambiente, los villancicos, los regalos, el frío, los dulces, el chocolate caliente, las decoraciones. Todo. Naruto es la típica persona que el día 29 de Noviembre -literalmente- está bajando al trastero a por la gran caja que está al fondo del todo, donde se guardan los adornos, el árbol y cosas que a Sasuke le gustaría destruir la mayoría del tiempo, porque puede ser que el día 30 sea demasiado tarde y no de suficiente tiempo.

Y este año no es distinto. No al menos el día veintinueve. Pues cuando son las siete y media de la tarde, ya tiene las llaves en mano y bajando las escaleras sin duda alguna, haciendo oídos sordos a los comentarios de Sasuke sobre como tiene una obsesión insana con la Navidad y objetando que todavía es _demasiado pronto._ ¡Imposible que sea pronto, si dentro de dos días ya es Diciembre!

Finalmente, y como cada año, Sasuke se une a él media hora después.

Son las diez menos cuarto de la noche cuando vuelven al piso, cargado de cajas pequeñas y una que casi, casi es más grande que el mismo Naruto. Las deja todas en la entrada, por supuesto, porque es Naruto y según grita a Sasuke, quien está histérico por el desorden que se ha armado en tan solo diez minutos, es porque no tendría sentido ordenar nada cuando muy pronto se va a poner a decorarlo todo.

Después, aun cuando el mayor no deja de gruñir y refunfuñar, se quedan abrazados en el sofá, bajo la manta, con un café y un chocolate caliente, viendo la nueva nueva adaptación de Death Note.

La odian, se acuerdan incluso cuando no llevan ni más de cuarenta minutos de película.

Sasuke suspira mucho y se ve cansado todo el tiempo, pero Naruto se dice que su mejor amigo solo está cansado por la tarde que han tenido.

(...)

Son las diez y media de la mañana cuando su alarma suena, indicando que debe despertar. Por supuesto, en la pantalla se lee facilmente un _"¡Despierta! ¡Es navidad~!"_ como un mensaje de lo que Naruto quiere definir como 'animo'. Y lo primero de lo que se percata es de que todo está demasiado silencioso. No hay ruido de la tele de fondo, ni de platos en la cocina. No es que él y Sasuke sean demasiado ruidosos, llevan viviendo juntos desde que empezaron el primer año de Bachiller, cuando ambos decidieron que estudiarían en la ciudad en vez de quedarse en su pequeño pueblo natal, y ahora que están en tercer año de Universidad, Naruto puede asegurar que en ese tiempo solo le han llamado la atención tres veces contadas. Y todas esas han sido por discusiones tontas que ambos han tenido y se les fueron de las manos.

Pero aún así es extraño, pues Sasuke tiene un horario muy estricto, y Naruto sabe que él se suele despertar sobre las nueve o las nueve y media.

Lo primero que hace es ir a la cocina, para asegurarse de que el mayor no está allí, preparando tortitas, o en el salón, sentado en el sillón viendo algún capítulo de _Friends._ Y tal y como el rubio imaginaba, no está allí. Se encuentra con la habitación completamente vacía, sin rastro de Sasuke. Se acerca al reproductor de música y pone la lista de reproducción "especial" de Navidad, lista de reproducción que por supuesto él se ha asegurado de añadir canciones nuevas año tras año. La primera en sonar es " _all i want for christmas is you"_ y ni siquiera le sorprende.

Sin dudarlo demasiado, se pone a preparar el desayuno, pensando que compartir el desayuno en la cama de Sasuke mientras ambos ven una serie mientras desayunan es una gran manera de entrar en el ambiente navideño. Se decide por hacer panqueques, y aunque se siente extraño hacer el desayuno sin la compañía de Sasuke, quejándose de fondo sobre como los hace demasiado dulces o que le echa mucho chocolate, tarda menos de lo esperado, e incluso se anima a acompañarlos de una taza de café para Sasuke y un chocolate caliente para él. Lo coloca todo en una bandeja, cuidadosamente, y se pone en marcha hacia la habitación del mayor.

(...)

—¿Sasuke?—Llama desde fuera, aún con la bandeja en la mano.— ¿Teme?— Tantea, unos segundos más tarde. No está seguro de si Sasuke lo ha escuchado pues quizás está durmiendo, pues está seguro de que Sasuke no ha salido de casa. Su chaqueta está al lado de la suya, en el perchero de la entrada, y sus llaves están en el pequeño baúl del mueble del salón, junto con las suyas. Decide intentar llamarlo de nuevo.—¿Puedes abrir la puerta? Tengo las manos algo ocupadas, teme. Si no nos damos prisa, nos perderemos en nuevo capítulo de Lucifer.— Lo cual, en realidad, es injusto, porque ahora tienen que ver dos capítulos pues Sasuke se adelantó a Naruto, y sin esperarlo, el mayor vio el de la semana pasada, aún cuando Naruto no tuvo tiempo por culpa de exámenes y proyectos finales.

Al tercer intento, resopla y coloca la bandeja a sus pies y finalmente, él abre la puerta.

Sasuke está acurrucado en sí mismo con una manta, sentado en la silla del escritorio.

—Oh, teme...— Sin darse tiempo a sí mismo, entra a la habitación directamente, y atrae a Sasuke en un abrazo, que si bien no es rechazado, tampoco es correspondido.—Hey...—Saluda nuevamente, o hace el intento, porque su expresión cae cuando Sasuke simplemente hace un gesto con la cabeza y sigue mirando al suelo. Esta no es la primera vez que pasa, por desgracia. Desde que empezaron este curso Sasuke está por demás estresado, y por consiguiente, le dan bajones de la nada. Los estudios de este año son demasiado para él por más que lo intenta. La última vez fue hace menos de un mes, cuando ambos estaban en el salón, jugando a Undertale, y Naruto se había levantado para ir a por una bebida, y cuando había vuelto se había encontrado a Sasuke con la mirada baja y sus ojos lagrimosos. No habían hablado de ello, sabe que Sasuke odia hablar de ello, así que se habían quedado allí, abrazados en el sofá durante horas, hasta que la noche llegó a su punto más alto, y después se habían trasladado a la habitación, donde se habían quedado entrelazados hasta el amanecer. Sin palabras. Solo suspiros y un lío de extremidades conectadas.

—Ven.—Susurra, con la voz tan baja que si no fuese porque están a escasos centímetros de distancia, hubiese sido imposible de escucharlo.

Se sientan en la cama, con Naruto frotando la espalda del mayor de forma suave.

—Estoy bien.—Asegura Sasuke, y el rubio sabe que no es verdad. Por lo que lo abraza aún más y vuelve a susurras.—Sabes que no tienes que mentirme acerca de esto, teme.— Puede sentir a Sasuke asentir contra su cuello, y algo en él se tranquiliza. Se quedan allí por varios minutos, hasta que siente que Sasuke está bastante más calmado.—Te he hecho café, pero si lo prefieres, puedo ir a prepararte un té. ¿Quieres?— Se levanta, pero el mayor agarra su mano con urgencia.

—No. Está bien. El café está bien. Quédate. El café está bien, de verdad.— Y es tanta la urgencia que hay en su voz, que Naruto vuelve a sentarse de inmediato, tan cerca de Sasuke que prácticamente están uno encima del otro. Y está bien, porque esta es la manera en que ellos son.— Gracias. Por el café. Por todo.— Susurra Sasuke, mientras bebe su café.

—Todo irá bien, Sasuke. Ya verás.— Naruto es consciente de que esas palabras no animarán a su amigo, porque algo tan complicado como el estrés y ansiedad por los estudios no se van con unas simples palabras de afecto, pero es que se siente tan impotente, que no puede hacer más. Y a pesar de que pasan la mañana viendo Friends, acurrucados entre las sábanas y mantas, él quiere que Sasuke sea _verdaderamente_ feliz y esté _completamente_ animado. No suspirando cada pocos segundos y perdido en su mente casi la mayor parte de los episodios. Y sobre todo cuando es _Navidad_.

Así que lo decide. Él va a encontrar una forma de animar a Sasuke.

Cuando la noche llega, y _"30 de Noviembre"_ ya brilla en el calendario, Naruto busca en Google _"como animar a tu mejor amigo por Navidad"._

(...)

El problema no es Sasuke, definitivamente. Es, en gran parte las expectativas de su familia, que son demasiado altas para cualquiera. Y no, él no se queja de la familia de Sasuke, por supuesto. Él la adora. La madre de Sasuke siempre es simpática con él, y desde que ambos eran pequeños, les preparaba galletas dos veces a la semana. Su padre lo trata como si de su hijo se tratara, palmeando su espalda con orgullo cuando gritaba, junto con Sasuke, que ambos se graduarían e irían a estudiar a la ciudad. Y aunque Itachi es algo molesto, es como si fuese un hermano para él. Así que no por supuesto que no él no los odia, pero Sasuke siempre ha sido un gran estudiando, sacando diez en todo y excelentes en evaluaciones durante todos los cursos, mientras que él era un estudiante medio. Entonces, sus padres creen que será así este año también, y a pesar de que Sasuke lo está intentando con todas sus ganas, él simplemente no puede. Hay dos asignaturas que son simplemente imposibles para él. Y es por eso que las aspiraciones de su familia junto con las suyas propias de que debe mantener ese nivel, este año están siendo demasiado para él.

Y Naruto ha intentando todo lo que está en su mano para convencerlo de que mientras él esté dando todo lo que tiene, no pasa nada si baja en sus calificaciones, pues está dando lo máximo de sí, esforzándose todo lo que puede. En cambio, Sasuke alega que no puede defraudar a sus padres. (Naruto se pregunta si Sasuke se ha defraudado a sí mismo y por eso mismo aún tiene tanta ímpetu en sus padres)

Él conoce a su familia. A la familia de Sasuke. Conoce a Sasuke. Y también a su cabeza. Sabe como Sasuke funciona. Y es por eso que por más que lea y lea durante esa noche, no encuentra nada que lo convenza para ayudar a su amigo.

Hasta que lee un artículo que se llama _"Los increíbles beneficios de besarse para la salud"._ Entre las más destacadas está que disminuye el dolor, ayuda a ejercitar los músculos y _es un antidepresivo._ Finalmente, descarta la idea pues es absurda. ¿Es absurda, verdad? ¿Besar a Sasuke para animarlo?

Descartada totalmente.

(Pero si de alguna forma acaba guardada en favoritos, es algo que nadie debe saber)

(...)

Es la mañana del 1 de Diciembre, cuando Sasuke entra en un estado de ansiedad. Ha ocurrido mientras ambos están preparando los últimos apuntes de las asignaturas que les quedan. Sasuke no puede respirar, está hecho un ovillo, abrazando sus propias piernas y Naruto no sabe que hacer. Sasuke es el orgulloso, el fuerte y el que no se suele dejar ver débil, es por eso que de alguna manera esto siempre le toma desprevenido, y por más que quiera ayudar a su amigo tiene miedo de ser rechazado por ese mismo orgullo.

Aún así, va hacia el chico y lo abraza lo más fuerte que puede.

—Sasuke.— Lo llama una y otra vez, junto con palabras tranquilas, hasta que siente que el mayor ya está lo suficientemente estable como para respirar prácticamente con normalidad.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. Es solo que llevamos una hora y apenas he podido aprenderme el primer apartado.

—Hey, todo se solucionará. Lo prometo. Vamos a tomarnos un descanso y después continuamos, ¿vale?

Sasuke asiente, por lo que ambos se quedan allí y disfrutan del silencio por media hora, solo en la compañía del otro.

—No sé que le voy a regalar a tu padre, Naruto.— Comenta Sasuke después de un rato, con la televisión encendida de fondo. Y Naruto se pregunta cuándo se han convertido en ese tipo de _amigos_ que regalan cosas a los padres del otro. Se excusa diciendo que es debido a que ambos se conocen desde pequeños.

—Podemos ir a comprarlos más adelante, juntos, ¿te parece bien?— Sasuke asiente, y ambos vuelven su atención a la televisión.

Pero el no poder hacer nada, sigue molestando tanto a Naruto que no puede concentrarse en nada, ni siquiera en su capítulo favorito.

—Sasuke... no sé cómo ayudarte.— Éste se aleja de Naruto, moviendo las dos mantas con él.

—¿Qué?

—Yo... no sé cómo ayudarte. Quiero que estés bien. Que seas feliz. Que disfrutes de la Navidad. Que no estés estresado y deprimido.

—No tienes que hacer nada, dobe. Es solo un mal tiempo. Se solucionará.— Aunque Sasuke está diciendo eso, parece más como si él mismo estuviese intentando creerse sus palabras.

—Quiero ayudar. Eres mi mejor amigo.— Finalmente Sasuke lo mira a los ojos, y no es hasta ese momento que Naruto se da cuenta de que Sasuke no lo ha mirado en todo el día. Y Dios, se ve tan, pero tan cansado que algo duele en el pecho del rubio cuando ve a su mejor amigo de esa manera. Y sin darse la oportunidad de pensarlo demasiado, el menor se lanza a ello.— ¿Confías en mí?

Sin un segundo de duda, Sasuke asiente. Con una expresión confusa y con algunos parpadeos de incertidumbre, pero aún así asiente. Porque confía en él. Ciegamente.

Naruto lo mira, en silencio. Mira al hermoso chico de pelo oscuro que combina con sus ojos, con su cara más pálida de lo habitual y su expresión cansada. Sabe que hay algo allí, en su mente, que no lo deja ser feliz, que lo empaña todo de negro y lo nubla tanto que ni siquiera deja pasar un solo rayo de luz. Y él quiere cambiar eso, tanto como pueda.

Él picotea un suave y corto beso en la mejilla de Sasuke, porque siempre se ve suave y tierna, y él quiere a Sasuke y quiere, quiere más que nada que él esté bien. Que vuela el Sasuke orgulloso que no para de farfullar y quejarse, aquel que siempre tiene una sonrisa que irradia superioridad pero que realmente es una manera de mostrar afecto, al igual que las peleas tontas que siempre tienen. Y todo lo que podía pensar era en el artículo que leyó en internet. Algo tan rápido que si no fuese por la expresión de asombro del mayor, Naruto podría haber asegurado que todo hubiese sido una confusión, algo que solo había pasado en su mente.

Antes de que Sasuke pueda decir nada, él se justifica, como si hubiese sido algo de vida o muerte.—Leí en Internet que eso ayudaría a que te sintieras mejor. De verdad. Yo... lo siento mucho. Leí que ayudaba a...

—¿Qué?— Es todo lo que dice el mayor, interrumpiendo el monólogo del otro chico, con sus mejillas arreboladas, y una expresión de incredulidad.—¿Qué?— Pregunta de nuevo, y Naruto no se puede creer que de alguna manera esté mostrando la primera sonrisa desde hace bastante tiempo. Una pequeña y casi no puede apreciarse, pero aún así está ahí.

—Lo leí en internet.— Vuelve a explicar.— Estaba buscando cómo hacer que te sintieras mejor, porque no sabía que hacer. Y había un artículo que decía que besar a las personas pueden ayudar a curar su estado bajo de ánimo y yo... tú... ¡no miento! Puedo enviarte el artículo si quieres, para que sepas que no miento. ¡De verdad que no miento!— _Él no lo está haciendo._ — Besar ayuda a elevar las hormonas o algo así y...— Las últimas palabras son casi indefendibles, pero Naruto sigue explicándose sin pausa alguna, como si alguien le hubiese dado cuerda y ahora se negase a parar.

—Eres un auténtico dobe.—Esta vez, quizás la primera en toda su historia desde que se conocen, Naruto tiene que está de acuerdo con él. Es idiota. Pero aún así, hay algo en él que dice que no aparte sus ojos de los del mayor, porque quizás así desaparezca esa diminuta sonrisa que por fin Sasuke está mostrando.

—¿Ha ayudado algo, sin embargo?

—¿El qué? ¿Ese pequeño roce en la mejilla? Dobe, eso ni siquiera era un beso. Era como un... una ráfaga de aire suave que ha durado un segundo. ¿El artículo decía algo de arreglarlo todo con un _besito ráfaga de aire?_

Él no se molesta en contrarrestar lo que Sasuke está diciendo, todo lo que puede pensar es que Sasuke está allí, hablando con un poco más de animo, sus ojos en los suyos, perdidos en el momento, y en como está sonriendo.

—¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?— Porque el pelinegro no se ve como si estuviese a punto de entrar en pánico de nuevo, y eso es más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Todo lo que Naruto quiere hacer es ayudar. Sasuke se encoge de hombros, y eso no es una negativa, ¿verdad? Por lo que se acerca lentamente, por si Sasuke decide que es mala idea y quiere alejarse, mas, el mayor no se aleja, todo lo contrario, cierra los ojos y acerca sus labios, y a pesar de que quiere esconderlo en el fondo de su mente, el pensamiento de que su pecho salta cuando besa a Sasuke está presente en su mente, fluorescente y brillante.

Esta vez ninguno se aparta de inmediato.

Ambos han besado a muchas personas antes, por supuesto. Pero Naruto nunca besó a Sasuke antes (quizás una vez cuando ambos eran muy, muy pequeños y sentían curiosidad sobre como se sería besar a alguien, pero seguro que Sasuke no recuerda eso), y siempre hay algo emocionante y extraño en besar a alguien nuevo. El alboroto en su pecho es debido a ello, seguramente. Sasuke sabe a café -por supuesto- y al dulce que han comido hace un rato, mientras estaban perdidos en el sillón y en la televisión.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, Naruto es consciente en como Sasuke se ha impulsado hacia adelante, para tener más contacto en el propio beso. De alguna manera, en la mente de Naruto eso lo hace mucho, mucho más _besable_. Hacen bajos y suaves sonidos a través de sus labios y Naruto tiene que arrugar la camiseta del mayor con fuerza y no sabe si esto es lo que se tiene que sentir al besar a su mejor amigo.

Cuando se separan, Sasuke está mostrando una gran sonrisa y está a pulgadas de Naruto, rozando sus narices con suavidad y mimo. Su pecho se siente cálido y hay una sensación reconfortante con ello y Naruto tiene que admitir que es mejor que miles de Navidades juntas. Como fuegos artificiales que nunca terminan, iluminando el cielo en una noche de verano.

—¿Mejor?— Pregunta el rubio, sin retirarse de su posición, aún con sus manos en el pecho del mayor.

—Sí, mejor.—Suena sin aliento y eso hace que Naruto retenga el suyo propio.

Se quedan allí por unos segundos, simplemente mirándose, hasta que finalmente, los créditos y la música de fondo los arrastra fuera del momento.

—Pon el siguiente capítulo, yo iré a preparar otra taza de café y chocolate caliente, ¿vale?

Naruto solo asiente, antes de alejarse del pelinegro.

—¿Puedo tener dos trozos de chocolate blanco, también?— Pregunta, mientras alcanza el mando para poner el siguiente capítulo.

—Sí, dobe. Puedes tener dos trozos de chocolate también, incluso si después estás todo hiperactividad y no hay forma de que te quedes quieto.—Acaricia su mejilla una última vez y vuelve a ponerse en píe.

La sonrisa no se ha borrado de la cara de Sasuke mientras se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la cocina, al igual que la calidez del pecho de Naruto que se ha posado allí.

* * *

¡Nuevo One-shot! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Porque realmente estoy pensando en hacer una segunda parte o algo así, pues realmente me ha gustado muchísimo como ha quedado. Si quieren que continúe, déjenmelo saber en los comentarios ^_^

¡Nos vemos! Y sé que es solo 1 de Diciembre, pero tal y como Naruto piensa, prácticamente ya es Navidad y por alguna extraña razón este año estoy algo más motivada por ella (a ver si por un año tengo una buena Navidad .).

Gracias por leer 3


	2. II

_¡Finalmente resultará que será un mini-fic "especial navidad" gracias a todo el apoyo que ha tenido. ¡Espero que os siga gustando tanto y me dejéis saber qué os parece! ^_^_

 ***Demasiado fluff para todo el mundo, puede causar diabetes***

Aún así disfruten, que en Diciembre se puede permitir algo dulce, dulces, ¿verdad? :')

* * *

Si hay algo que Naruto sabe de memoria es cómo hacer té. Pero no un té cualquiera, sino el favorito de Sasuke. Así que abre el paquete con delicadeza, pone la tetera para que el agua hierva y saca las hojas del té. Naruto había insistido en que quizás a Sasuke le vendría bien probar otro tipo de té, por cambiar la rutina, pero éste se había empeñado de sobremanera por comprar el mismo, alegando que sabía de una manera especial.

Cuando el agua ya está, la vierte en una taza, la que tiene varias letras sin sentido por toda ella ya que es la que a Sasuke más le gusta, y, finalmente, el té está terminado. Él no es muy de té, sinceramente, su auténtica perdición es una taza de chocolate caliente. Pero está seguro de que ese té tiene que saber tan bien como huele.

Es caminando de vuelta al salón, cuando vuelve a recordar, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabeza aleteando de una manera dulce.

Claro que ayudó. Él lo supo en el momento en el que sus labios conectaron. La forma en la que el mayor se relajó en su contacto, cómo se acercó aún más a Naruto. Incluso sin preguntar, Naruto estaba noventa por ciento seguro de que ese gesto ayudó de una gran manera. (Pero tenía que preguntar, pues en este caso estar noventa por ciento seguro no era suficiente). Puede describir con suspiros la forma en la que Sasuke lo había mirado, con ese toque de incredulidad, pero con tanto brillo en su mirada. Le había quitado el aliento casi literalmente. Se veía bien. Más relajado, tranquilo y con una sonrisa más grande. Se veía tan bien. Como si nada pudiese pararlo en ese momento.

Así que toma una decisión. Está seguro. ¡Eso debe continuar!

... Pero, ¿con qué frecuencia? Primeramente debe saber si Sasuke está dispuesto a que eso siga. Pero, si accede, ¿qué tipo de besos deberían ser? ¿Significarían algo? Quizás la última pregunta no debería ser pronunciada en voz alta, pues hace que su estómago se apriete con un extraño _flip-flop_ que no podría explicar a Sasuke. Ni a sí mismo. Pero es cierto, si Sasuke decide seguir, deben establecer límites.

De pronto, se siente como Sherlock, en un palacio mental asaltado de dudas.

—Estaba pensando...—Dice, nada más entrar al salón, dejando la taza de té en la mesa, al igual que su taza de chocolate caliente, y toma el asiento al lado de su mejor amigo, con todo el cuidado posible. Los pliegues que se han ido formando en el sillón con los años, hacen que encajen de forma extraordinaria, por lo que es lo suficientemente cómodo, incluso, para reclinarse y dormir por las noches. (Ha pasado demasiadas veces, el estar viendo una película, acurrucados en el sillón, cerrar los ojos unos segundos, y despertar al día siguiente, aún acurrucados)

—¿Qué pasa?— Han decidido que volverán a ver _Frozen,_ porque es Navidad -decisión de Naruto, por supuesto- y que después, sin duda alguna, tendrán que ver _Pesadilla antes de Navidad._

—Acerca de... '¿eso?'— Afirma, pero se siente más como una pregunta, un terreno pantanoso, el cuál no sabe si es lo suficientemente estable como para caminar sobre él.

Sin embargo, Sasuke toma un sorbo de su té, soplando varias veces segundos después. Hace un sonido que está a mitad de camino entre un gemido y un extraño chillido.—Podría pasarme el día tomando esta maldita bebida.—Dice, con pura admiración hacia la taza.—¿Acerca de qué? ¿El beso?—Son esas mismas palabras las que hacen botar -literalmente- el pecho de Naruto, saltándose un latido. Sasuke realmente se ve más tranquilo. Más en paz consigo mismo. Incluso feliz.

—Sí.

Sasuke lo mira, una larga mirada de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose cuando hace contacto con sus ojos. Dubitativo, pregunta: —¿Te arrepientes o...?

—¡No!—Casi salta del sillón con la respuesta, las palabras escapando con urgencia de sus labios. Claro que no se arrepiente. Se sintió bien e hizo feliz a su mejor amigo. ¿Qué más podría pedir?—No, en absoluto. Estaba pensando, más bien, en que quizás podríamos continuar con ello. Parece ayudarte, ¿verdad? Y... quiero ayudarte, por supuesto. Quiero que pases una buena Navidad. ¡Es decir, no solo Navidad! Una buena vida, pero si esto puede hacer que te encuentres un poco mejor, yo estaría...—Divaga y divaga sin cesar, las palabras corriendo de su boca sin pasar de forma adecuada por el cerebro, hasta que Sasuke sonríe de forma suave y toca su hombro.

—Hey, hey, dobe. Está bien, lo entiendo.—Asiente y vuelve a tomar un sorbo de su té.

Mas, al no recibir respuesta, Naruto frunce el ceño, y como si de un niño se tratara, refunfuña, entre palabras casi indescifrables: —Me gustaría recibir una respuesta. Con un sí o un no basta.

—Es como si no me conocieras. ¿En serio necesitas que te diga que sí? No te he gritado, ni he salido corriendo cuando me has besado. _Dos veces._

—¡Oye! Dijiste que el primero no contaba.

—Y no cuenta. Pero aún así. Y por supuesto que has notado que ayuda. Entonces, ¿por qué quieres escuchar un sí cuando sabes la respuesta?

—Porque no quiero estropear nada.—Confiesa, con más miedo del que le gustaría admitir. No quiere perder lo que tiene, por supuesto. Sasuke es, sin duda alguna, la persona más importante para él, con quien vive desde hace años, en quien piensa primero para contarle lo bueno y lo malo, quien siempre quiere a su lado.

—No estropeará nada. No tengas miedo.—Naruto piensa que es fácil decirlo, porque el corazón de Sasuke no está latiendo en su garganta, aterrado, sin poder aparta la vista de los ojos de su mejor amigo. Podría perderse allí, en la oscuridad infinita de esa mirada, y eso es algo que Sasuke no entendería. Es por eso que está tan temeroso.

—Entonces, ¿acuerdos?—Pregunta, intentando alejarse de ese hilo de pensamientos.

—¿Acuerdos?— El tono divertido de Sasuke lo llena de calor.—¿Estoy firmando un acuerdo con el demonio, o besando a mi mejor amigo?

¿Cómo pude tomarse la situación de esa manera?

—Teme...—Suspira, riendo a los pocos segundos cuando el mayor golpea su hombro.—No, en serio. ¿No deberíamos acordar cuántos besos serían, por ejemplo? ¿Y hasta cuando? ¿Y dónde? ¿Y...

—Treinta.—Dice Sasuke antes de poder detenerse.

—Cincuenta.—Las palabras solo surgen de él, sin tiempo a ser retiradas. Él no cree que treinta besos sean suficientes. Para nada.

—Cincuenta. Por las vacaciones de Navidad. Es decir, durante el mes de Diciembre. Algo así como, ¿mi regalo de Navidad?

—¡Mierda, y yo que ya te había comprado algo!—Bromea, pero asiente como respuesta.

—Tendré doble regalo este año entonces, dobe. Me he tenido que portar muy bien, ¿Verdad?

Sin poder aguantar más, ambos sueltan carcajadas que llenan el ambiente, creando su propia burbuja alrededor de ellos, cálida y reconfortante.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras discutir, Naruto?

—No.—Hace una pausa y recapacita.—En realidad, sí. ¿Dónde?

—¿Dónde, qué?

—Los besos, ¿Dónde serían?

—En cualquier lugar.—Naruto se sonroja por la seguridad en su tono. Es raro, el hablar del tema. Se siente extraño, nuevo, aterrados. Pero le gusta, porque de alguna manera, esta conversación se siente como estar en casa. Algo a lo que debería estar habituado, como si siempre lo hubiesen hecho. Algo que ya es parte de su rutina: Despertarse, besarse, desayunar, besarse, ver la TV en el salón, besarse.

—Ahora sí, ¿algo más?

—No. Todo está bien, teme.

—Bien, porque quiero seguir viendo la película.

Y sin decir nada más, vuelven a sus posiciones originales. Naruto con su espalda sobre el pelinegro, y este con su cabeza apoyada en el cabello rubio del menor, cobijados por la manta, con sus corazones latiendo y sus mejillas arreboladas por el calor de la chimenea. (Seguro que es por eso, no hay ninguna razón más)

Naruto no deja de comentar la película, provocando que Sasuke lo golpee suavemente en la cabeza, exigiéndole que se calle. Naruto ríe y después de algunos comentarios más _-¡Amo a Olaf y el mundo debe saberlo, Sasuke-teme!-,_ finalmente se detiene y presta toda su atención en la película.

Antes de irse a la cama esa noche, Naruto grita emocionado que ya empiezan Diciembre, y que la Navidad ha empezado. Sasuke solo rueda los ojos y suspira con fingido cansancio, como si Naruto superara toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Después, sin decir nada, un acuerdo silencioso, ambos se acercan, y se besan, un suave y delicado beso. Un _'descansa' 'buenas noches' 'por favor, duerme bien'._ Todo en un simple gesto.

—Feliz uno de Diciembre.—Susurra el mayor, sin alejarse de Naruto, uniendo sus frentes.

—Feliz uno de Diciembre, teme.—Responde, dando un paso atrás, para adentrarse en su habitación.

* * *

Estoy demasiado emocionada por la idea, pues es un concepto totalmente nuevo para mí. Peronden por el Oc que hay, pero me parece algo necesario, pues aunque aún tienen esas _peleas típicas de Naruto y Sasuke (e insultos)_ creo que sus personalidades reflejadas en el Manga o en el Anime no encajarían de forma adecuada con la temática de esta historia. ¡Espero que no les importe!

Gracias por leer ^_^

Agradecería que me dejasen saber qué opinan de este capítulo y si aún quieren más.

¡Nos leemos! 3 3 3 (Feliz Diciembre :D)


	3. III

Sin plantearse el acuerdo que se ha establecido entre ellos, Naruto hace un gráfico. Por supuesto, decorado con adornos de Navidad por todas partes. Un muñeco de nieve en la esquina inferior derecha y un pequeño copo de nieve (extrañamente dibujado, se debe decir) en la superior izquierda. Si hay un pequeño "dibujo de labios que no parecen labios" justo en la parte de atrás, donde no es visible, nadie debe saberlo.

Así que en cuanto amanece, lo saca de debajo de su cama y corre a la cocina, sin ni siquiera decirle buenos días a su mejor amigo, y lo cuelga en el frigorífico. Cuando Sasuke, ya en la cocina, con su taza en la mano, lo ve solo puede reír, y aún ríe más fuerte cuando Naruto lo mira con una expresión de preocupación. Cuando Sasuke se dobla en sí mismo sin poder aguantar la risa es cuando Naruto gruñe.

—No es divertido, ¿sabes?

—¡Es muy divertido, dobe! ¿Un gráfico? ¿En serio? ¿Sobre cuántas veces me besas? Es extraño.—Pero aún así, a la vez que le tiende una taza de humeante y caliente chocolate, le pasa su brazo por los hombros, susurrando un agradecimiento totalmente sincero. Se queda mirando unos momentos el cartel que el rubio ha hecho y lee en voz alta: —Cincuenta besos por Navidad (o algo así, ¿no, teme?)— Y vuelve a reír porque, simplemente, eso es _demasiado Naruto._

Y sin decir más, se da la vuelta y tacha las primeras casillas. Los marcadores que sostiene en la mano, sin sorpresa de nadie, son rojos y verdes. Tres exactamente.

—¿Esos contaban?— Pregunta el mayor, como si le hubiese pillado totalmente desprevenido que Naruto hubiese tachado tres casillas de las cincuenta que había dibujado.

—Yo... em...—¿Eso había sido de mala educación? ¿Pensaría Sasuke que solo lo estaba besando por tachar casillas o algo así? ¿Le habría sentado mal? ¿Quizás él...

—Está bien.— Se encoge de hombros, como si todo aquello no fuese nada, y luego se apoya en la encimera de la cocina, mirando expectante al menor, quién le devuelve la mirada, intentando leer su mente.—¿Dónde está mi desayuno? Prometiste que ayer me harías un "desayuno navideño", dobe.

—Uh... ¿lo olvidé? Estaba tan concentrado en hacer esto que se me olvidó totalmente.—Responde, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, todavía mirando la puerta del frigorífico como si esta contuviese los secretos de la humanidad.

—¿Mis besos te distraen? ¿Es eso, dobe?— El tono cantarin y burlesco deja claro cuanto divierte esa situación a Sasuke. Pero Naruto sabe, porque se conocen desde hace más años de los que él mismo puede recordar, que hay algo más allí. Que Sasuke no ha dormido bien, que no puede estarse quieto el suficiente tiempo para respirar adecuadamente, y que está agarrando la taza de café con demasiadas fuerzas.

—Sí. — Comenta sin cuidar demasiado lo qué está diciendo, totalmente absorto en Sasuke, y ni siquiera nota como Sasuke ensancha sus ojos, y aún cuando está a punto de decir algo, él simplemente no es capaz. —¿Cómo te sientes?— Susurra, sin estar seguro de si Sasuke quiere volver a abordar ese tema tan cuidadoso. Mientras tanto, Sasuke está intentando encontrar un tomate en el frigorífico, para poner en su tostada.—Están en el segundo estante, justo al lado de la lechuga y las zanahorias, teme.

—Estoy mejor.— Está con su cabeza metida en el frigorífico, y Naruto no puede más que reír con la escena ante él. — ¿Estás seguro de que está aquí?

—¿Algo mejor que ayer?— Cuestiona Naruto, porque sabe que aunque Sasuke estuviese hundiendose frente a sus ojos, el mayor se resignaría a decir una y otra vez 'estoy bien'.— Sí que estoy seguro. Fuimos a comprar hace menos de una semana, ¡es imposible que te hayas comido todos los tomates!

—¡Oye, que tú te acabas el Ramen en menos de tres días, no puedes quejarte de mí, así que...

Pero antes de que pueda seguir, solo porque ahora puede hacerlo, Naruto lo coge de la parte trasera de la camiseta del pijama, y lo atrae hacia él, para segundos más tarde unir sus labios unos pocos segundos. En la habitación reina el silencio, los sonrojos, ambos de nuevo en su burbuja.

—¿Así es como terminarás nuestras conversaciones a partir de ahora, dobe?

—Es mucho mejor que discutir en plena mañana y que los vecinos vengan a quejarse, ¿no?

Ambos carcajean, suave y melodiosamente, sin querer romper el momento.

Sí, esto está bien. Se siente familiar, cálido y como si cada beso estuviese acompañado de miles de fuegos artificiales. Y eso está bien. Además, ayuda a Sasuke. Y eso es porque lo hacen, ¿verdad? Porque ayudar a su mejor amigo a estar bien es lo más importante.

—Cuatro.— Dice Naruto, a la par que tacha otra casilla en el gráfico que ha hecho.

Y después, como es habitual en sus mañanas, ambos están sentados en el sillón, acurrucado el uno contra el otro, viendo el capítulo dos de la tercera temporada de Sherlock, donde se quedaron hace una semana. Comentándolo -mayormente Naruto, por supuesto-, e incluso gritando cosas a la pantalla. Sasuke sonríe también, de vez en cuando, algo más animado que los días anteriores, y Naruto abraza la sensación que eso trae hacia él.

(...)

El quinto es un beso de mariposa, fugaz y somnoliento, sobre la frente del mayor esa misma noche, antes de ir a dormir, seguido de un buenas noches.

 _"Cinco"_ cuenta el rubio en su cabeza, asegurándose que por la mañana lo tachará. Ahora mismo solo quiere dormir, aún manteniendo ese calor que lo ha acompañado durante el día.

* * *

Estoy demasiado emocionada por la idea, pues es un concepto totalmente nuevo para mí. Peronden por el Oc que hay, pero me parece algo necesario, pues aunque aún tienen esas _peleas típicas de Naruto y Sasuke (e insultos)_ creo que sus personalidades reflejadas en el Manga o en el Anime no encajarían de forma adecuada con la temática de esta historia. ¡Espero que no les importe!

Gracias por leer ^_^

Agradecería que me dejasen saber qué opinan de este capítulo y si aún quieren más.

¡Nos leemos! 3 3 3 (Feliz Diciembre :D)


	4. IV

El reloj marca las tres y catorce minutos de la madrugada exactamente, cuando en el salón se empieza a escuchar ruidos provenientes del salón. Al principio, Naruto en su estado somnoliento, imagina que serán los muebles crujiendo o algo similar. Mas el ruido sigue, discontinuo y poco preciso, hasta que finalmente, tras un rato de silencio donde Naruto casi vuelve a caer dormido, son susurros los que hacen que el rubio salga de la comodidad de su cama.

—¡Conéctate de una maldita vez!— Sasuke se encuentra en el sillón, con su portátil al lado derecho, e intentando conseguir que el cargador de éste consiga entrar en el enchufe. Tiene las patillas del final algo separadas por el uso, y es por eso que la mayoría de veces resulta sumamente difícil.

—¿Sasuke?— Pregunta Naruto, con voz ronca y frotándose los ojos. Aún está aturdido por el sueño, y es entonces cuando Sasuke siente el peso en su pecho. Ha despertado a su mejor amigo, no ha conseguido avanzar nada con la tarea pendiente y, además de todo esto, él se siente cansado y mareado. Así que con una mirada resignada, y con ojeras bajo sus ojos, Sasuke niega con la cabeza. Vuelve a mirar al ordenador, y tras un suspiro que quiere dejar transmitir más de lo que le gustaría, vuelve a intentar que el cargador entre en el enchufe.

Naruto se pregunta cómo después del día que han tenido, él puede seguir teniendo energía. Es imposible que la mente de Sasuke le deje descansar demasiado, él lo sabe, pero sí imaginaba que algo conseguiría dormir. Pero en cambio, ahí está su mejor amigo, frustrado por algo que cubre mucho más que lo que pretende mostrar. Se pregunta, durante unos segundos, cómo alguien puede sentirse tan inútil frente a una situación. Le encantaría sacar todo lo malo de la cabeza de Sasuke, pero sabe que no puede. Es imposible. Lleva allí demasiado tiempo, y si bien sus padres no hacen nada para ayudar, está casi seguro de que el propio Sasuke es el que más presión se mete a sí mismo, sin conocer sus límites, solo deseando conseguir sus objetivos sin pensar en su bienestar. Ese es el tipo de persona que Sasuke es. Obstinado, cabezota y... demasiado cansado para seguir intentando la hazaña del cargador.

Y Naruto sabe que tiene que hacer algo. Al menos para que consiga descansar unas horas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Cuestiona, de forma monótona, mientras se sienta en el sillón y mira al ordenador de su mejor amigo. En la pantalla se dejan ver unos gráficos, en los cuales seguramente Sasuke se ha pasado toda la noche trabajando. Antes de que el mayor pueda responder, vuelve a preguntar:—¿Has intentado dormir si quiera, teme?— Su tono es totalmente preocupado, algo agrietado incluso. Y cuando sus miradas se encuentran, Sasuke se siente un poquito más culpable.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo intenté, lo prometo! Pero, dobe, no podía. Escuché música, conté malditas ovejas, incluso me puse tu estúpido antifaz extraño. Pero no podía. Y no quería no hacer nada, ¿sabes? Me parecía una tontería quedarme en la cama sin poder dormir, y tampoco quería despertarte si empezaba a dar vueltas por la casa, así que me dije que quizás podría avanzar un poco con el proyecto... pero al final te desperté. Y...— Está allí, justo al lado de la lámpara, aún agachado, sin poder mirar a Naruto a los ojos, y el rubio piensa que nunca ha sentido esa calidez antes. Ese sentimiento de protección hacia el mayor que lo aborda de una manera impensable.—Lo siento.

Y Naruto no puede detenerse a sí mismo. De verdad que no. Así que con dos zancadas, se pone frente a su mejor amigo y lo envuelve en sus brazos. Quiere decirle que todo irá bien, porque lo sabe, Sasuke estará bien, él conseguirá que su mejor esté bien. Sin embargo, no dice nada. Se queda allí, acariciando su espalda y sosteniéndolo en sus brazos. Y quizás no es suficiente, pero Sasuke siente que ayuda. No mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para poder cerrar los ojos y dejar que una oleada de cansancio caiga sobre él.

—Sí. Sí me disculpo, dobe. Sé lo ilusionado que estás todo el año con la Navidad. Hablas de ella prácticamente cada semana, y cuando llega... tengo una crisis. Lo siento mucho. Apenas y hemos decorado nada, ni siquiera hemos ido a comprar los regalos y tampoco hemos aprovechado el tiempo para avanzar en los proyectos. Soy un inútil ahora mismo. Ni siquiera sabía que un Uchiha pudiese ser inútil, pero aquí estoy yo...

—Hey. Hey. Hey. Quieto ahí. No eres un inútil, y la navidad sigue siendo navidad. Hemos decorado la entrada y es genial. Hemos progresado con nuestros proyectos lo suficiente, y aún nos quedan bastantes días. Así que no tienes que preocuparte. Además, ¿no somos un equipo? Cuando tú estés mal, yo tengo que ayudarte, estar bien y conseguir molestarte lo suficiente como para que me grites o para que vuelvas a estar bien, ¿verdad? Así que, teme, ¡no tienes nada de que preocuparte!

Lo dice en un tono alto y casi sátiro, intentando hacer de la situación algo más humorística, pero en el fondo de ello, ambos saben que las palabras son sinceras.

—Así que, ¿qué tal si nos vamos a la cama e intentamos descansar un poco?—Prosigue Naruto, alejándose del mayor, pero aún dejando sus rostros pegados.—Y por la mañana podemos hacer panqueques con formas navideñas y quizás decorar un poco más. Además podemos intentar seguir con los proyectos finales si nos sentimos para ello, ¿vale?

¡Ahí está! Naruto se encuentra emocionado ante el atisbo de sonrisa que Sasuke deja entrever, aún con sus mejillas pálidas, con sus bolsas notables bajo los ojos, y sus ojos lagrimosos. Aún así, sigue sonriendo para Naruto. Naruto quiere intentar arreglarlo, ayudar a Sasuke a que se arregle a sí mismo. Quiere ayudar. Y se da cuenta de que quizás no por completo, pero sí puede mejorar un poquito, algo mínimo, ¿quizás?, la situación.

Elimina la distancia que separa a sus rostros, con su respiración contenida -aún después de dos días se pregunta si Sasuke se separará de él-, acercando al mayor por la cintura hasta que sus cuerpos se están rozando en todas partes. Sus pechos unidos, sus narices rozándose y sus rodillas sintiéndose contra las del otro. La pequeña sonrisa que Sasuke mostró anteriormente, se amplia solo un poco, mientras cierra sus ojos suavemente, como si no fuese su intensión. Y antes de que ambos puedan percatarse de ello, se están besando de nuevo, y de alguna manera, han extrañado ese contacto. El beso es suave, tímido, y sus labios se conectan superficialmente, pero aún así hace que sus estómagos hagan giros que no pueden explicar y que sus labios cosquilleen, con necesidad de más. No lo hacen, sin embargo, manteniéndose en ese roce superficial, mas aún así, Sasuke hace un pequeño ruido que se asemeja a un gemido, y el pecho de Naruto se llena con una sensación de dulzura que él abraza. Se aleja de los labios de su mejor amigo, ahora rojos y aún más besables a la vista del rubio, y picotea su mejilla con pequeños y cortos besos, repetidas veces. Después su mentón, y se detiene un poco más de lo necesario en la frente, indicando sin palabras un _estoy aquí, quiero protegerte si me dejas, puedes contar conmigo, intento ayudarte a mejorar, por favor no me alejes. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero._

Por fin Sasuke abre los ojos, y se siente muchísimo mejor. Se ve muchísimo mejor. Ahora en sus mejillas hay un poco de color, un pequeño rubor que le da algo de vida, y sus ojos brillan con tanta intensidad que prácticamente podrían iluminar la habitación. Y Naruto se encuentra a sí mismo perdido en ellos, como si se tratasen de agujeros negros, que lo atrapasen para nunca dejarlo ir. Hasta que Sasuke junta sus frentes y deja escapar un pequeño agradecimiento.

Cierran el portátil del mayor, para, después de que sus corazones han dejado de latir al ritmo de una manada de elefantes escapando del zoológico acompañados por miles de fuegos artificiales iluminando el cielo estrellado, ambos se dirigen cada uno a su habitación.

—Sasuke, si necesitas algo, aquí estoy.

—Lo sé, dobe.—Allí está de nuevo aquel brillo que parece guardar miles de secretos, pero que el rubio no puede leer por mucho que lo intente. Naruto se admite, en un pensamiento que niega rápidamente, que haría cualquier cosa para que ese brillo permaneciese allí, iluminando su vida a través de los ojos de su mejor amigo.—Gracias.

—Siempre.—Y ambos lo saben, aunque no lo digan. Porque esas son cosas que no se dicen, mas se demuestran. Siempre. Es literal.

* * *

¡Tarararán! Otro capítulo, aún más cursi que cualquiera hasta ahora~

Espero que les haya gustado mucho :'). Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto~ *corazón, corazón y copo de Navidad*

 _P.D: La semana que viene empiezo con los exámenes finales, y además tengo que entregar mi proyecto final de lenguajes de marcas (#sendhelpplease), por lo que, a pesar de que intentaré subir tres capítulos, quizás solo suba uno o dos (este último en el fin de semana seguramente). Últimamente me estoy exigiendo a mi misma tener un horario de subidas (para cuando termine esta historia, aún en periodo de Navidad, espero, quiero retomar todas las que he dejado de lado), para que así sea mucho más fácil para vosotros y tengan menos molestias._

 _También tengo una pregunta, quizás algo estúpida; ¿les gustan más las historias con drama (las que suelo escribir últimamente, como **hogar, tú y yo contra el mundo, unidos por los problemas... etc** , o quieren de una temática distinta? Estoy intentando salir de mi zona de confort, pero también me gusta poder reflejarme a mí misma a través de mis propias historias, por lo que no sé qué hacer. ¿Podrían darme su opinión? _

_Gracias de nuevo~ ^_^_


	5. V

El número ocho, nueve y diez son pequeños besos en la mañana, sin palabras sobre la noche anterior, solo un contacto nervioso y casi imperceptible en la cabeza, mejilla y labios del mayor, mientras ambos están haciendo el desayuno. El número once es un beso de agradecimiento cuando Sasuke sugiere a Naruto que quizás podrían poner los adornos del salón a la mañana siguiente. El número once y doce, son por la propia emoción de Naruto, colocando los adornos en la pared, un pequeño muérdago en la lámpara y el árbol en la esquina del salón, al lado de la librería y la colección de juegos de mesa. Sasuke ríe y ambos se sonrojan, porque ha pesar de que ya se han besado antes, este se siente diferente, sin razón alguna a grandes rasgos, pues hoy Sasuke está un poco mejor, concentrado en adornar el salón y que todo quede lo suficiente bonito para que Naruto esté contento con ello.

El número trece, es cuando van a colocar la estrella, en lo alto de árbol. Es uno de los pocos años en los que Sasuke quiere colocarla, y Naruto sonríe tanto que cree que sus mejillas duelen. Se ve radiante y lleno de toda esa energía que le faltaba los días anteriores, y claro, él sabe que siempre hay días mejores y peores, pero está sumamente agradecido de que su mejor amigo esté teniendo un buen día mientras decoran su casa, _su hogar,_ y que, en parte, vuelva por unas horas a ser el Sasuke que grita y se enfurruña, a la vez que tiene esa sonrisa tan cargada de calidez mientras le dice a Naruto que _'¡Eso no es simétrico, dobe!_ ', ' _¡Eso no debería ir allí, si no encima del tercer cuadro, o el adorno se caerá_!'. Así que, mientras Sasuke está de puntillas para llegar a alcanzar lo más alto de árbol y poder colocar la estrella, no puede detenerse a sí mismo, acompaña la acción del mayor y se pone de puntillas, pero en vez de fijarse en la estrella en lo alto de árbol, como un signo de nuevos cambios y cosas venideras, él simplemente besa la mejilla de Sasuke. Quien vuelve la mirada a Naruto, sorprendido, con las mejillas algo arreboladas y sin pensarlo mucho, frota sus narices juntos en un beso de mariposa, que Naruto decide, no cuenta. (No porque él quiera seguir besando a su amigo, es que no son los labios los que se usan, no cuenta como beso)

—¿Y eso, dobe?

—Es solo que estás muy... muy tú de nuevo. Aunque sea solo por hoy. Y me gusta.

—A mí también me gusta ser yo.

Unas pocas palabras, sonrisas amplias, ojos brillantes y sus manos entrelazadas mientras ven su trabajo terminado, con su, ahora, navideño hogar, son todo lo que basta en el día, para que después, a la hora de dormir, solo con una mirada, ambos duerman en la cama de Sasuke, acurrucados contra el otro, sus extremidades en un lío del cual no saben distinguir cuál es de quién, y eso está bien.

No podría estar mejor.

—Gracias, dobe.—Susurra Sasuke, en un murmullo somnoliento.

Y aunque Naruto no contesta, pues está más dormido que despierto, el acurrucarse aún más en el pecho del mayor, le hace saber a Sasuke todo lo que necesita.

* * *

¡Lo siento muchísimo! Pero como dije la semana pasada, he estado demasiado liada con los exámenes y los proyectos finales que tenía que entregar esta semana. ¡Pero ya estoy libre! Así que vuelvo a la carga~ :'D

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado mucho 3 3


	6. VI

Es la semana siguiente, sus amigos deciden que será buena idea celebrar una comida de Navidad en la casa de Naruto y Sasuke, sin escuchar sus contundentes objeciones. Por lo que el timbre suena a las una y media de la tarde, mientras ambos están en la cocina, cuidando de que el arroz no se pegue y el pollo no se pase del punto justo en el horno. Ambos se complementan bien allí, aún cuando su cocina no es demasiado espaciosa, y consiguen no chocar demasiado a pesar de todo pues ambos, a la misma par, sincronizados, se dedican a tareas distintas sin ponerse en el camino del otro.

Los besos se han convertido en parte de su rutina, como Naruto -una parte ínfima de él- esperaba. Hay besos por la mañana, acompañados de un café y un _'buenos días'_ , un pequeño beso cae en la parte descubierta del hombro del mayor mientras este friega los platos del desayuno, hay un beso en la frente, en la parte derecha, mientras Sasuke grita a los cuatro vientos como odia a Ramsey, o al nuevo inspector que ha llegado ahora a _Lucifer,_ o a una lista con demasiados personajes que Naruto no puede recordar. Hay caricias suaves, tan cálidas como rayos de sol cuando Sasuke suspira demasiado, frente a su libreta abierta, justo tal y como estaba el día anterior, para después besarlo dulcemente y preguntarle si quiere tomar un descanso.

Y Naruto puede jurar que incluso, quizás y solo quizás, Sasuke le pide de vez en cuando un beso. Lo ve en alguna parte de su mirada, cuando se encuentra con la suya, brillante y cálida, perdida en algún punto al que Naruto no puede llegar.

 _Pero él no piensa demasiado en eso._

Es Naruto, tras algunos gritos de Sasuke, quien abre la puerta. Hay demasiados _'hola'_ y felicitaciones que no puede responder a la vez, y rápidamente se encuentra con demasiadas cosas en la mano: Una ensalada, una botella de vino, un pastel, y algo que, sinceramente, no puede á seguro de que es de Sai, pero no se atreve a decir nada, por la respuesta que su amigo pueda ofrecerle. Cuando deja eso en la mesa, Sasuke hace una mueca, pero Naruto, con un toque en la cadera, le indica que no diga nada. Nada.

Sakura es quien designa las tareas, a pesar de que es el piso de Naruto y Sasuke, por lo que el mayor sigue pelando las verduras, acompañado de Ino y Lee, mientras que Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto y la propia Sakura se encargan de poner la mesa.

La casa huele agradablemente a Vainilla, el olor que este mes ha elegido el rubio, con un toque extraño de los dispersos aromas que provienen de la cocina. Naruto adora las visitas, sobretodo en la época Navideña, por lo que realmente se siente como un niño pequeño; obliga a Sakura a colocar los vasos de cristal, aquellos que solo eran para ocasiones especiales, sustituye las toallas en el baño por otras rojas y verdes -demasiado excéntricas para Sasuke-. Se escuchan gritos provenientes de la cocina, movimientos de muebles desde el salón y el rubio jura que ha visto a alguien correr hacia la habitación del mayor. Por supuesto, es Sai.

—¿Sai? ¿Qué haces aquí?— Ni siquiera se molesta en objetarle que eso es una falta de respeto y educación porque seguro que el pelinegro responderá algo que Naruto no podrá seguir, y la conversación quedará olvidada, perdida en algún punto del sinsentido.

—Quería saber si Sasuke y tú...— El rubio siente como sus mejillas empiezan a sentir el calor, y rápidamente niega con la cabeza, furiosamente.—¿No dormís en la misma cama?—Detiene sus movimientos en ese mismo instante, y asiente con la cabeza, duditativo, como si no entendiese porqué eso sería raro. ¿No comparten los amigos cama?

—Si. A veces. ¿Por qué? ç

—¿Tenéis sexo?— Pero antes de que a Naruto le de tiempo a gritar cosas inapropiadas a los cuatro vientos, es Sakura quien interrumpe la conversación para pedir la ayuda de ambos en la sala de estar.

(...)

—¡Quítate del medio, idiota!— El menor levanta la cabeza de su plato, en el que estaba tan concentrando, intentando retirar las verduras que no le gustaba, para encontrarse con Sasuke gritando en la cocina, seguramente a Ino.

—¡Oye, eras tú el que estaba ahí parado, mirando a la nada!—El tono que ambos usan es jocoso, por lo que todos saben que no hay de qué preocuparse, pero hay algo en Sasuke que hace que Naruto se levante y se dirija a la cocina cuando Ino está saliendo de esta, con platos en ambas manos. Sin pensarlo mucho, se acerca al mayor, quien sigue en frente de la olla que está a fuego lento, perdido en alguna parte de su mente.

—Teme, ¿todo bien?— Pregunta, acercándose a él. -Si es más cerca que de costumbre, aún cuando entre ellos apenas existe el espacio personal, nadie tiene porqué saberlo-

—Sí. Lleva esto para allá, dobe, y dile a Sakura que quiere que haga con la ensalada.

Naruto suspira porque no hay mucho más que pueda hacer, pero aún así besa con suavidad la frente del mayor, quien se estremece ante el gesto y sonríe. Y con eso basta, no está bien, pero si es suficiente.

—Deja de actuar tan gruñón, teme. ¡Es Navidad!

Y mientras ambos rien, pequeñas carcajadas internas, perdidos en su burbuja, Naruto se retira al salón, para encontrarse a Sakura en el umbral de la cocina, mirando la escena con una sonrisa de lado, gritando por cada de su poro _ya lo sabía_ , mas aún así, Naruto muerde su labio y le da el mensaje que Sasuke le pidió antes.

—Lo he escuchado. Sasuke la ensalada hay que aliñarla ya, o se resecará. El pollo también lo sacaré ya.—Dice la pelirosa, con aires de grandeza, aún con _esa_ mirada en su rostro. Naruto se pierde en esa conversación como si fuese una canción de fondo a la que no le prestas demasiada atención, solo contemplando a Sasuke, quien se encuentra como pez en el agua dentro de la cocina.—Naruto, lleva el vino a la mesa ya.— Hace una pausa, para dar dos pasos y estar frente al rubio.— ¿Has besado a Sasuke, o han sido imaginaciones mías?

—No sé de qué estás diciendo, Sakura.— Sasuke murmulla, mientras él y Naruto comparten una mirada que dura menos de lo que ambos hubiesen deseado para que después Naruto saque el vino del frigorífico, porque según Shikamaru, _el vino está mejor frío y no solo a temperatura ambiente._ Lo que sea.

—Imaginaciones tuyas, Sakura. Seguro. —Es lo último que se escucha de Naruto, antes de abandonar la cocina, con una sonrisa que podría brillar hasta la habitación más recóndita y oscura del mundo.

(...)

La comida es bastante agradable e incluso hogareña. Al menos, Naruto puede asegurar eso, aunque quizás su humor puede estar algo acentuado a causa del vino. Pero, sin duda alguna, es Ino y Lee quien más borrachos están, bailando en el pasillo de ambos, correteando alrededor de los adornos navideños e intentando cantar canciones a tono con las festividades, pero fracasando en el intento, llegando a solo murmurar estrofas aleatorias para después reír hasta que ambos acaban tirados en el suelo. Y ess genial.

Los demás están descansando en la sala de estar. Habían estado jugando a la Wii por más tiempo del que les gustaría admitir, hasta que Sai casi estrella el mando contra la pantalla del televisor por segunda vez. Y finalmente habían optado por tumbarse en el sofá, silla o suelo, contemplado el techo y diciendo tonterías aleatorias, como por ejemplo:

—¿Vais a decirnos cuanto llevais saliendo, entonces?— Naruto, quien está con sus ojos cerrados, en el regazo de Sasuke, preguntándose si sería una buena idea decorar el techo de su salón con pequeñas estrellas brillantes para situaciones como estas, no escucha la pregunta en un principio hasta que Sasuke hace un ruido extraño y casi salta de su sitio, haciendo que la rodilla del mayor golpee su cabeza.

—¡Oye, teme, estoy intentando relajarme aquí!— Se queja.

—No, en serio, ¿cuánto lleváis saliendo, malditas ratas traidoras?— Sakura vuelve a preguntar. Y, aunque esta vez no está tan perdido en el techo, sino en las caricias de Sasuke en su pelo, se pregunta si es a ellos o solo lo está imaginando.

—¿Quién?— Pregunta, con fingida inocencia.

—Tú y Sasuke, maldito imbécil.

—¿Y todo ese odio, _Sakura-chan_?—Bromea, aún con los ojos cerrados, y es que esta conversación ni siquiera le sorprende demasiado. Sus amigos están bastante obsesionados con que ellos deberían salir de una vez por todas.—No estamos saliendo.

Quizás no es el mejor momento para asegurar eso, sin embargo, porque está apoyado en el regazo del mayor, quien le está dando caricias por la cara y el pelo y Naruto se está muriendo de ganas por besarlo, porque Sasuke visto desde esa perspectiva es demasiado adorable y tranquilo. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el vino y sus ojos brillantes cuando sus miradas se encuentran. Y es ahí cuando de nuevo tiene ese pensamiento de que quizás Sasuke le está pidiendo que lo bese.

—No estamos saliendo, Sakura.—Confirma Sasuke, quien levanta la cabeza durante unos segundos para contestar a la muchacha para luego seguir con su atención en las caricias hacia Naruto.

 _"Es el vino"_ Se dice, mientras coge la mano del mayor y la entrelaza con sus dedos. _"Es una muy buena mano. Suave y grande."_ Se repite.

—Ya. Seguro que no.—Escuchan ambos de fondo, la voz de Sakura cargada de frustración, y luego hay algunas risas sueltas por la habitación, seguramente de todos los demás ante tal situación.

 _Ellos no están saliendo. Es verdad._

 _..._

 _¿Pero sería tan malo si Naruto lo desease, solo un poco?_

* * *

 **Aquí está el siguiente capítulo~ Mañana seguramente, sino al día siguiente, subiré el siguiente. ¡Casi lo he terminado y realmente me está gustando como está quedado!**

 **Yaiiiiiii~ Gracias por leer. Les deseo unas muy felices fiestas y ¡nos vemos pronto! 3**


	7. VII

Cuando sus amigos se han ido, Naruto vuelve a la sala de estar para encontrársela totalmente vacía, sin la presencia de Sasuke en el sofá, tal y como estaba hace unos minutos, recogiendo los últimos restos que quedaban del desastre armado anteriormente.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Dónde estás, teme?— Pregunta, su voz apenas inaudible, mientras se dirige a la habitación del mayor, y una vez frente a la puerta, con un pequeño suspiro resquebrajado, logra preguntar:—¿Estás bien?—Golpea tres veces la puerta, y estúpidamente piensa que él podría ser Sheldon, incluso cuando han dejado de ver la serie en los últimos meses.

—Estoy durmiendo.— Grita Sasuke desde el otro lado de la puerta. El ojiazul frunce el ceño, pues no son más que las siete de la tarde, y Sasuke se veía algo decaído en la última hora.

—Voy a entrar, Sasuke.— Anuncia, antes de dar dos pasos y girar el pomo de la puerta.

La escena es algo peor de lo que él mismo imaginaba. Sasuke está sentado en el suelo, al lado de la cama, de nuevo, con su espalda recostada en la pared y su cabeza escondida en el hueco que hay entre sus rodillas y su pecho. Está sollozando de forma hueca y caída, como si le costase mostrar esos sentimientos, a la vez que tiembla ligeramente. Naruto se pregunta si la desolación de la ansiedad puede provocarte tanto frío como el que siente que Sasuke puede estar sintiendo en ese momento.

No tiene que pensarlo dos veces, pues avanza a través de la habitación y va a sentarse junto a él, presionando sus hombros juntos, una ola de tristeza punzando en algún lugar de su pecho, peligrosamente cerca de donde su corazón se encuentra. —¿Estás bien?— Se siente estúpido por preguntar eso, pero Sasuke se encoge de hombros, sin poder hablar. Naruto siente como si él mismo fuese el que estuviese cayendo en un pozo de impotencia y tristeza, sin poder volver a mirar a la luz. No tiene el control de la situación por mucho que desee. —¿Es muy malo?— Se dice, y seguidamente, quiere golpearse mentalmente, y es que no debería haber dejado que Sasuke bebiese, porque la mente del mayor es soñadora, brillante -incuso más que la suya si es posible-, pero trabaja demasiado y Sasuke piensa muchísimo para alguien que quiere ser feliz, y esto se acentúa más cuando el mayor bebe, y ahora parece tan, _tan_ triste que Naruto vuelve a no saber qué hacer.

Sasuke no responde. Intenta habar pero no puede. Está tratando de respirar acorde con Naruto tal y como habían hecho las veces anteriores, pero no lo está logrando.

—Sasuke. Sasuke, tranquilo. Por favor.—Se pone frente a él, uniendo sus frentes.—Respira conmigo, ¿vale? Inténtalo de nuevo. Vamos, hazlo a la misma vez que yo y todo estará bien, lo prometo.— Mientras va hablando, en un tono que intenta ser cálido y suave, aún cuando siente que algo lo oprime por dentro, va regulando su respiración y tratando que Sasuke siga sus mismos pasos.— Muy bien. Eso es. Dentro. Fuera.— Tras unas pocas respiraciones profundas, se anima a acercarse un poco más, pues aún cuando sus frentes permanecen juntas, Sasuke sigue temblando y tensándose ante la proximidad de Naruto. Como si tuviese miedo, no del propio chico, sino de sí mismo. Pero finalmente comienza a abrir los ojos, y, tras enlazarse con la tranquilidad que supone la sinfonía que es Naruto, se deja abrazar por éste, y no tiembla más. Respiran al mismo son, como si fuesen una canción sin letra que se compone cuando ellos inhalan y exhalan. Están conectados y son conscientes de ellos.— Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Sasuke. Tranquilo. Tranquilo.— Intenta que su propio miedo quede escondido en alguna parte recóndita de su cerebro, pues ahora todo lo que tiene que hacer es conseguir que Sasuke vuelva a él, que se quede allí todo el tiempo que pueda.

 _Es tan loco_ -piensa Naruto, atrayendo a Sasuke más cerca de él- _como hace unas horas estaba bien. Es increíble como la mente funciona, como no avisa de ninguna manera cuando te sientes así. Yo mismo he sentido esa sensación, despertarse como un fantasma, como si una parte de ti se hubiese quedado atrapada en algún sueño de la noche, y a la mañana siguiente amaneces sin ser tú mismo. Sin ganas de nada, ni de hablar, ni de comer, ni de levantarte si quiera, no quieres hacer las actividades que tanto te entusiasman cada día. No quieres nada. Solo volver a dormir para encontrar aquello que has dejado ir durante la noche anterior, deseando que a la mañana siguiente, vuelva a ti de alguna manera._ -Él lo sabe, por supuesto. ¿Quién no ha sentido eso?- _Pero en Sasuke actúa de otra forma. Es más intenso, más duradero. Como si su mente uniese varios días con sensación de vacío y los hiciese estallar como una bomba en mitad de un suceso que 'carece de importancia' o, que sin más, estaba siendo algo positivo._

Y ahora, en parte, ha sido por su propia culpa. Allí estaban sus amigos, en el salón, y él podía ver como el brillo de los ojos del mayor se fue por unos segundos. Unos pocos e ínfimos segundos. Y aún así fue lo suficiente como para apagarlo completamente. Y ahora Naruto vuelve a no saber qué hacer, o como arreglar la situación.

Acierta al decirse que quizás no fue tan buena idea, el subirse a la cama e intentar taparlos a ambos con el edredón de Sasuke aún cuando ambos estaban ya sentados encima de éste, pero aún así lo hace. Porque Sasuke ha dejado de temblar y no quiere que vuelva a ello, porque es lo único que se le ocurre hacer y porque quiere ayudar pero no puede. Y sabe que el mayor se estará sintiendo aún peor por esto, porque conoce a Naruto como la palma de su mano, o incluso mejor que eso, y ambos saben que es recíproco. El rubio podría tener los ojos vendados, estar en un laberinto totalmente desorientado y salir de él solo por el sonido de la voz del mayor. Así de bien se conocen, y se sienten afortunados de ello. Pero no ahora, no cuando están desesperados por arreglar la situación, o por hacer que el otro no se sienta tan mal por no poder arreglar lo que ya está roto.

... Así que a pesar de todo, se encuentran allí, sentados en la cama a medio tapar de una manera poco confortable, con sus frentes aún unidas, casi abrazados, y en silencio. Pero Naruto necesita decir algo, porque lo carcome por dentro. — Creo que podemos poner un árbol pequeño en la cocina, ¿sabes? Y adornarlo solo un poco, sin muchas cosas porque podría quemarse y ardería la casa. No queremos que arda la casa, ¿a que no? Porque es aquí donde vivimos y yo no quiero que tú te quemes. A ver, ni la casa. Pero sobre todo tú, ¿sabes? Porque...

—Naruto, está bien. Yo tampoco quiero quemarme. Ni que tú te quemes.—Aún cuando apenas puede hablar, lo intenta. Y el rubio sabe que es por tranquilizarlo a él, porque así es un Uchiha. Aún cuando no puede con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, intenta cargar un poquito más para quitar dolor a Naruto.

Ese pensamiento es como un interruptor en él. Algo cálido lo abraza, y necesita compartirlo con Sasuke. Quizás solo necesitan un poco más que antes, porque si pequeños besos aleatorios estaban ayudando, ¿no ayudaría un beso algo más... _intenso?_ O quizás es que Naruto está desesperado por ayudarlo.

—Yo... solo quiero ayudar, teme. Yo solo quiero...— _Que me digas que está pasando por tu cabeza. Que confíes en mí. Que me mires a los ojos. Que me dejes abrazarte. Que me ayudases a ayudarte. Que me dijeses cómo hacerlo bien. Que dejases de preocuparte por ello. Que entendieses que ya eres más que suficiente para todos, para el mundo, para mí. Que no fueses tan duro contigo mismo. Deseo... Deseo... Deseo..._ —Yo...

—Lo sé, Naruto. Lo sé...

—¿Puedo...?— Pregunta, ahora sí haciendo que Sasuke finalmente lo mire a los ojos. Antes de que pueda terminar la oración si quiera, Sasuke está asintiendo más rápido de lo que alguna vez querría admitir.

Es realmente fácil después de eso. Surge solo, como si se supusiese que es lo que está destinado a ser. Como el viento que acompaña a las olas. Ambos cierran los ojos a la par, y se adelantan de manera casi imperceptible, solo lo justo para que sus labios se toquen. _Veintisiete._ Su mente se apaga, perdiéndose en el calor suave que desprende Sasuke, quien antes estaba totalmente helado. Pero esa es la definición de Sasuke, se recuerda Naruto, frío a todas horas por fuera, hasta que te acercas lo suficiente para saber que en realidad es caliente, suave y dulce, en su justa medida. Se pierde en la forma en la que el beso sabe -de forma muy tenue- a vino, y la forma en la que se siente tan, tan correcto. Se siente como todo lo que Naruto conoce. Todo lo que ama.

 _Ama._

 _Ama._

 _Ama._

Sasuke es el primero en inclinarse hacia atrás, tomando algo de distancia con el menor, para mirarlo a los ojos, con sus pupilas dilatadas y brillantes, con algo más de color en sus mejillas, y con una expresión que, por fin, no rompe el corazón con solo verla. Coloca las manos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, _y, oh, esto es nuevo,_ para hacer que Naruto se suba en él. Naruto, que no se da tiempo a sorprenderse porque de forma surrealista, esto se siente tan, tan natural, se inclina hacia adelante y besa la nariz del pelinegro, quien ha vuelto a cerrar sus ojos. Besa sus mejillas, su mentón y su frente antes de volver a sus labios, y el rubio puede jurar que lo que ha salido de forma entrecortada de Sasuke, ha sido un gemido.

 _No se supone que se debe sentir de esta manera -_ se asegura Naruto, sintiendo como Sasuke profundiza más el beso- _el besar a tu mejor amigo. No se supone que se deba sentir natural, cálido y con ganas de más y más.-_ Pero es lo que se siente al besar a Sasuke. Y se sentiría triste y vacío si tuviese que parar justo ahora, cuando el mayor está volviendo a sentirse un poco mejor. Lo nota, lo nota en cómo su abrazo se hace más firme y seguro, lo nota en el calor de sus mejillas y en como tiene los ojos cerrados, con fuerza por la situación, pero no para aliviar las lágrimas. Tampoco es que sea una opción, el alejarse. Y lo sabe. Lo saben. Por lo que es el mayor quien desliza sus dedos por e cabello de Naruto, tirando con algo de fuerza, y quizás es un gesto mínimo, pero basta para mandar toda la sangre que circula por Naruto a su entrepierna. Y, _oh, otra vez, esto es nuevo._

—Sasuke. _Sasuke._ — Repite, tantas veces que pierde la cuenta, y es que ni él mismo puede encontrar su voz.

—No.—Es todo lo que el otro responde. Sus ojos siguen cerrados con contundencia, pero inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando ver sus mejillas arreboladas, que si bien no queman como las de Naruto, si dejan ver en qué estado le ha dejado el cálido beso que han compartido segundos antes. —No pares.— Murmura, para alcanzar la cara del rubio, y, por primera vez desde que el acuerdo empezó, dando un beso a Naruto. Y él cede ante eso, porque, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

El sueño los atrapa poco después, los labios de Naruto apretados contra el cuello de Sasuke, con su cabeza escondida allí, su cuerpo encajando totalmente, como si siempre hubiese pertenecido a ese momento, a esa situación, enredado con Sasuke en un lío irreconocible.

* * *

 **¡Tal y como prometí, aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Realmente me ha gustado muchísimo como ha quedado, y aunque ha sido uno de los que más tiempo me ha costado escribir -este señorito se me ha resistido demasiado tiempo para mi gusto-, creo que ha merecido totalmente la pena.**

 **Quiero agradecer a _SuicideFreakWord, ambu780 y a todas las personitas hermosas_ que se están tomando tiempo para comentar y apoyar esa historia. (Sois seres de luz ñasdkfjañsdkf)**

 **¡Quiero intentar traer mañana el siguiente capítulo, pero tengo que hacer varias cosas por la tarde, y siempre quiero repasarlo varias veces antes de subirlos para darle los 'toques finales', así que no sé si podré! (Prometo que lo intentaré todo lo posible :D)**

 **Ahora sí, me voy a dormir (o intentarlo) que es demasiado tarde y mi cabeza va a explotar.**

 **Gracias por todo ^_^**


	8. VIII

No pasa demasiado tiempo, cuando el sol asoma por su ventana y Sasuke se niega a que sus súplicas de la noche anterior incomoden su amistad con Naruto -por su propio orgullo Uchiha, por supuesto-, por lo que, tras tomarse unos segundos para contemplar como Naruto se despierta, diciéndose que parece un pequeño ciervo desorientado y perdido mientras se despereza, dice que preparará café y que Naruto debe darse prisa y unirse a él en la cocina para ayudarle a hacer el desayuno.

Sin embargo, Naruto se hace un lío con las mantas y se deja caer en la almohada, durante un tiempo más, hasta que finalmente está lo suficiente consciente como para sentarse en la cama, frotar sus ojos perezosamente, admitiéndose en un pequeño susurro en el interior de su cabeza que con Sasuke duerme mejor, mucho mejor. Y que se siente demasiado bien no tener el espacio al lado de él vacío y frío por las noches. (Y puede, o no, haberse dicho "y por el día". Pero nadie tiene que saberlo, pues todo son pensamientos de un muy poco despierto Naruto en plena buena y temprana mañana)

Camina a la cocina, donde Sasuke ya está vertiendo el café en ambas tazas y tiene la tostadera lista para que Naruto corte el pan.

—¿Cómo vas a contarlos?—Pregunta, y Naruto casi salta justo allí. Realmente no imaginaba que fuesen a hablar de ello, creía que iba a ser algo como _si no piensas demasiado en ello, si no lo dices en voz alta, no cuenta. Así que si no hablamos de ello por la mañana, ni tú y yo nos besemos anoche hasta que caímos dormidos._ Así que todo lo que puede hacer como primera respuesta es carraspear para encontrar su voz.

—¿El qué?— Pregunta, dejando un beso perezoso en el hombro de Sasuke como un 'buenos días'. Se pone frente al pan, ya sacado de la bolsa, para hacer las tostadas. El mayor a su lado, echa el azúcar a las tazas de café sin ni siquiera preguntar al rubio cuántas quiere. Tres. Debe estar realmente dulce o Naruto no beberá el café jamás.

—Los besos. Antes de que... nosotros nos quedásemos durmiendo. Anoche.— Susurra, como si estuviese totalmente absorto en la tarea del café, y básicamente, así es porque estúpidamente ha echado demasiado en su taza y debe tener un cuidado experto para no derramarlo.

—Oh, pues...—Naruto muerde su labio y siente como sus mejillas se calientan estúpidamente.—¿No lo sé?—Dice, tras unos segundos de silencio, esperando que de alguna manera Sasuke hubiese llevado la cuenta. Sí, lo sabe, es imposible. Sasuke estaba tan perdido como él en aquellos besos. Intenta contar en su cabeza, pero resulta imposible. Se sintieron como más de cien besos si él es completamente sincero, pero no lo diría en voz alta aún si su vida dependiese de ese momento.—¿Doce? ¿Quince?— Ofrece, cortando el pan y dejándolo correctamente en la tostadora para ir al frigorífico en busca de mantequilla y mermelada para ambos.

Sasuke simplemente asiente susurrando un 'seguro', y Naruto no está seguro de si eso significa que está de acuerdo con esa cuenta, o le parece una tontería. No se lo plantea demasiado.

—¡Oye!—Grita Naruto cuando se gira para dejar su parte del desayuno en el plato y ve a Sasuke con una bolsa de nubes en la mano.—¡Habías dicho que no quedaban ningunas, teme!

—No me mires así. Tengo que esconder los dulces de ti porque ya eres demasiado inquieto e hiperactivo sin tanta azúcar. ¿De verdad crees que te aguantaría con un una bolsa de estos?— Sin embargo, deja caer des nubes en el café de Naruto solo porque es un gran mejor amigo -y no porque le guste la forma en la que a Naruto le brilla los ojos ante ello, o como agradecimiento por lo de anoche-.

Naruto, a pesar de todo, no responde a esas acusaciones -muy faltas, según su opinión-, sin embargo se sube en la encimera que está frente al microondas, y se pone de puntillas para mirar encima del frigorífico, donde supone que Sasuke esconde todas los dulces que a Naruto le han ido desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer en intervalos de tiempo.

—¡Teeeeme!

—Oye, siente pena por mí, no por ti. Ahora tendré que encontrar otro escondite... ¡Y bájate de ahí o te caerás, dobe!

El pelinegro da un paso hacia adelante y hace cosquillas en los costados de Naruto por debajo de la camiseta, la cual está subida y deja ver su abdomen, para que el rubio se detenga en su tarea de buscar y bajar más bolsas de dulces.

—¡No! ¡No! Para. ¡Para!— Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, Naruto ha vuelto al suelo casi llorando de la risa. Sasuke se acerca a él con una sonrisa arrogante.—¿Qué?— Pregunta, pero su aliento es robado cuando vuelve a sentir las manos de Sasuke debajo de su camiseta.

—¿Cosquillas? ¿En serio? Sé que tienes detrás de las rodillas y en el cuello, pero a la gente normal las cosquillas en el costado le molestan.— Se burla, pero no hay maldad alguna en su voz, sino un tono dulce y cariñoso, acompañado de caricias sobre el pecho de Naruto. De alguna manera, le gusta saber cuán sensible es su amigo a su tacto, y todo lo que Sasuke puede pensar al ver a su mejor amigo sonrojado por las _cosquillas_ en su pecho es _hermoso, hermoso y hermoso._

Se separa rápidamente, muy a su pesar, porque la segunda tostada está lista, con sus corazones latiendo rápidos y aún rodeados en su propia burbuja.

—Llevaré esto para allá, trae el café y la mermelada.— Ordena Naruto cuando vuelve a encontrar su propia voz, sujetando ambos platos y caminando hacia el salón.

(...)

 _Cuarenta y uno._

Después de fregar los platos, Naruto tacha quince líneas en su pequeño gráfico de la cocina, alterando los colores rojos y verdes. Quedan nueve besos.

No sabe si sentirse aliviado o apenado por ello.

Toma una respiración profunda, y todo lo que puede pensar después de eso es que debe encender las luces del árbol de Navidad.

(...)

El número cuarenta y dos es un beso en la frente que quiere significar un _'buenas noches, estaré justo aquí si me necesitas'_ cuando Sasuke se va a dormir. El número cuarenta y tres es un suave beso en el cuello del pelinegro cuando ambos están preparando el desayuno al día siguiente.

Ese día deciden que ya no pueden dejarlo más y deben ir a comprar los regalos de Navidad para su familia en ese mismo momento. Por lo que hay un beso de mariposa, aunque no cuenta, como Naruto se ha repetido bastantes veces, cuando Sasuke está un poco -muy- contento al haber encontrado finalmente un regalo para el padre de Naruto y otro para su propio hermano.

 _Verlo feliz siempre hace que el corazón de Naruto aletee en su pecho._

Cuando después Sasuke sugiere que la siguiente semana deberían ir a cenar a algún restaurante, como ocasión especial, - _no es una cita, no es una cita_ \- de forma inesperadamente casual mientras entrelaza sus manos cuando están comprando un CD de música para la tía del rubio, Naruto tiene que tomar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besarlo justo en ese momento. Y le sorprende lo profundo que es su deseo por unir sus labios con los del mayor, pero se asegura que es porque se está acostumbrando a la rutina.

...

 _¿Pero a quién quiere engañar?_

 _Ya ha caído por Sasuke._

Quizás es cosa del destino que en ese momento Sasuke lo estuviese mirando con _ese tipo_ de brillo en los ojos, totalmente perdido en su mirada. Y es cosa del destino que Naruto se acercase tan, tan poquito a él solo para saber si de alguna loca manera, Sasuke estaba pensando como él. Y fue cosa del destino que Sasuke cerrase los ojos y apretase durante unos segundos sus dedos entrelazados.

Es el destino, por supuesto.

Pero no es el destino quien decidió cuando Naruto se inclinó hacia el mayor, uniendo sus labios en un toque cálido y embriagador.

El que decidía en ese momento, fue lo enamorado que estaba Naruto.

(...)

Después de un pequeño descanso para comer, van por caminos separados por primera vez durante todo el día, acordando que se reunirían frente al Starbucks de la primera planta dentro de una hora. Es extraño se dice Naruto, porque aún si Sasuke quisiera comprar su regalo de Navidad, normalmente solo lo pediría online. _Quizás es un regalo para mi madre porque es el único regalo que no ha comprado,_ se dice, algo confuso y perdido, preguntándose qué va a hacer durante una hora totalmente solo.

Quizás buscar un regalo para Sasuke, y así no tiene que esperar a que la entrega llegue justo a tiempo.

(...)

Efectivamente, Sasuke estaba buscando un regalo para su madre. Y mientras Sasuke habla emocionado sobre cómo ella va a adorar su regalo, Naruto debe sacudir el pensamiento de cómo Sasuke se ha convertido en un pilar fijo en su vida, regalando cosas a su familia y ésta tratándola como si de su propio hijo se tratara. Quizás es lo que trae consigo tener un mejor amigo, ¿verdad? El que tu familia lo quiera de esa forma también. Sí, es el riesgo de tener un mejor amigo.

Que no puedes imaginar un futuro sin él.

(...)

El beso cuarenta y cuatro es un pequeño roce de labios cuando Sasuke lo abraza en la plaza principal de la ciudad, porque hace demasiado frío y Naruto no puede dejar de tiritar. El rubio agradece de nuevo y Sasuke solo lo preciosa más contra su cuerpo.

Está todo helado, pero el cuerpo de Sasuke pegado al suyo desprende tanta calidez que el frío que rodeaba y recorría a Naruto sin darle tregua, ya no existe nunca más.

Y ahora sí es seguro. No se debe sentir de esa forma. No se debe sentir de esa forma el besar a tu mejor amigo -¡los mejores amigos no se besan, en primer lugar!-, y tampoco debes sentirte tan completo cuando abrazas a tu mejor amigo y mucho menos el pensar vivir un futuro juntos. Y no juntos de vivir uno en frente del otro. No. Juntos de vivir juntos, despertar en la misma cama, abrazados y pasar el resto de sus días junto a él.

No. No se debe sentir así.

Pero Naruto ya no sabe cómo no sentirse de esa manera.

(...)

Cuarenta y cinco en la mejilla. Cuarenta y seis en la frente. Cuarenta y siete es un beso demasiado prologando debajo de un muérdago, porque Naruto hace ese puchero al que Sasuke no se puede negar. Cuarenta y ocho es la despedida a la noche y...

Y luego es el día antes de Navidad. Y ellos están en la cocina intentando hacer _cerveza de mantequilla._

La cocina es un auténtico desastre, pero Naruto aún tiene una alta creencia en que estará realmente rica. Pasan casi tres horas buscando una receta lo confiable, y finalmente encuentran la que _quizás_ usan en el Harry Potter Word.

Sasuke, con el paso de las horas, ha ido disminuyendo su entusiasmo y participación, hasta que finalmente está recostado contra el umbral de la puerta asegurando que eso será un auténtico desastre.

—Cállate, teme. Va a salir bien.

—Iluso.

—Cállate.

—Idiota.

—Teme.

—Dobe.

—¡Es el día antes de Navidad! Ya verás como saldrá bien.—Grita, midiendo con cuidado los ingredientes mientras los arroja para batir.

—Eres muy crédulo. Yo demasiado realista.—Suspira, pero aún así se acerca y sostiene los ingredientes para el rubio.—No va a salir bien, ya verás.—Repite.

Naruto levanta su cabeza y frunce el ceño, a la vez que Sasuke rueda los ojos con fingido cansancio, y seguidamente levanta la mano mientras ríe, susurrando que Naruto tiene algo de líquido en la nariz. Pero antes de que Sasuke pueda llegar a tocar su nariz, Naruto agarra su mano y lo acerca a él, inclinándose para besarlo.

Salvo... que no lo hace.

Se detiene a tiempo, riendo e intentando dejar de lado la incomodidad que se ha dado tras ese momento. Mas Sasuke lo mira con confusión durante todo el tiempo que ellos siguen en la cocina. Y mucho después, cuando es de madrugada y ambos están haciendo un maratón de _how to get away with a murder,_ no comentan ningún capítulo y hay un pesado silencio en toda la habitación.

Pero, la cosa es que estúpidamente, muy estúpidamente, ha decidido guardar los dos últimos besos que le quedan con Sasuke para el día de Navidad. Porque ahí acaba todo. Ya no habrán más. Y él no sabe porqué de la decisión, pero le gustó la idea. Y quizás Sasuke aprecie esos besos un poco más solo porque es Navidad. Algo apropiado para la estación. Quizás es estúpido, el querer dar tanta importancia a algo tan mundano como los besos, pero, le guste o no, está enamorado de Sasuke, y quiere que sea importante para él.

A pesar de la incomodidad que hay entre ellos esa noche.

Debe ser importante. _Una despedida importante._

* * *

 **¡Feliz año 2018! ¿Qué tal han entrado el año? Les deseo que este sea uno de sus mejores años, lleno de deseos cumplidos, sonrisas y muchísimo cariño.**

 **Aquí vamos con otro capítulo amargo, pero era necesario y asdñkfjañsdfkasdf. ¡El siguiente capítulo será el final! (Intentaré subirlo lo más rápido posible, en cuanto revise los detalles que me quedan para que sea un final acorde, lo prometo :D)**

 **Nos vemos~**


	9. IX

Son las cinco de la mañana cuando Naruto se vuelve a despertar entre sudores fríos y ahogos. Le duele todo el cuerpo al moverse, pero tiene que rodar sobre sí mismo para cobijarse aún más entre las mantas o, siente que, podría morir congelado. Deja escapar un gemido de lamento que queda silenciado por la almohada mientras intenta buscar una posición en la que su cabeza no palpite demasiado.

Incluso medio dormido es consciente de que tiene fiebre, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto porque el simple hecho de pensar en levantarse o moverse, hace que su cuerpo se sienta tan pesado que la cama podría tragarlo vivo en ese momento. Y a él no le molestaría demasiado si eso hace que los dolores se vayan.

Ni siquiera quiere hacer nada respecto a la fiebre.

Él solo quiere dormir.

(...)

Pero, evidentemente, eso es pedir demasiado.

Cierra los ojos de nuevo, con fuerza, frota sus piernas juntas intentando aliviar los dolores de estas, y por primera vez en su vida odia dormir con calcetines. Odia el día de hoy por haber pasado frío. Odia el dolor de su garganta. Odia el frío que siente cuando se destapa, al igual que el calor que lo calcina vivo cuando se arropa con la sábana.

—Para.— Susurra, un sollozo de dolor y desesperación más que palabras.—Para. Para. Para.

Minutos más tarde, totalmente angustiado, consigue dormir algo más (o algo parecido a dormir), con su cuerpo ondeado con olas de _demasiada_ calor y _demasiado_ frío que golpea sus huesos.

(...)

—Muévete.—Alguien dice, una orden baja y delicada.— Naruto, joder, eres tan...-Oh, por el amor de Dios, Naruto, muévete!

Éste se mueve, aún sin saber quién es porque necesita que esa persona _deje de hablar_. Por lo que mientras gime dolorosa y desesperadamente, se mueve hacia la derecha todo lo que su cuerpo permite. Se esfuerza por abrir los ojos, pero falla estrepitosamente, solo siendo consciente de que aún es de noche de noche, para luego concentrarse en las manos cálidas que intentan... ¿abrazarlo, empujarlo? Se mueve hacia ellas, en busca del calor que desprenden, acompañadas con un olor familiar de gel de baño y cerveza de mantequilla.

—Ven aquí.—Dice la voz nuevamente, su tono cariñoso y dulce. Y Naruto lo hace sin dudar, dejan que esas manos tiren de él contra el pecho de esa persona y que lo sostengan allí, quien no se mueve cuando Naruto se enreda en él, como si estuviese acostumbrado a ello, como si siempre hubiese querido eso. El dolor que crecía en él durante horas, disminuye tanto que se siente relajarse, y Naruto piensa que se podría quedar allí para siempre, con esa sensación tan agradable.—Duerme, dobe. Prometo que mañana todo estará mejor.— Y esta vez cuando el rubio duerme, sabe que no morirá.

Está seguro.

Y se siente bien.

Así que de forma milagrosa, duerme todo lo que resta de noche.

(...)

Lleva un rato despierto, dejando que las caricias que Sasuke está dando en su espalda, cabello y cara mejoren todo el malestar que hay en su cuerpo. No habla, no susurra ni murmura. No hace más que abrazar a Sasuke con todo el cariño que puede.

Está seguro que esta es la sensación que la gente debe abrazar cuando alguien dice _'estoy en casa'_. Cálida, segura y tan entrañable que no quiere perderla nunca.

Naruto, aún enfermo, está en casa ahora mismo. Entre los brazos del mayor. Y quizás, solo quizás, Sasuke también se sienta en casa con Naruto, con sus cuerpos entrelazados.

Puede que lo ame tanto como él lo hace, con su corazón entre las manos, entregándoselo a Sasuke tal y como hizo hace años cuando le preguntó ' _¿Podemos ser amigos?'_ , salvo que esta vez es completamente distinto. Esta vez lo sostiene en sus palmas, con ojos lagrimosos diciendo ' _Te amo. Por favor no rompas mi corazón, o al menos, no me eches de tu vida_ '.

(...)

Cuando se despierta la siguiente vez, tiene que parpadear varias veces para que no sienta que el sol lo está torturando de manera personal a él mismo. Hay un olor agradable por toda la casa, y a pesar de su dolor de garganta, su estómago ruge por atención. Tiene hambre, lo _sabe_. Pero, inmediatamente, se vuelve a encerrar bajo el edredón en un lío sudoroso de mantas, porque el solo pensar en levantarse, lo tiene totalmente mareado.

—Naruto, despierta.—Susurra Sasuke, caminando hasta su cama. Suena al borde de la risa, pero en su tono desborda preocupación.—Te he traído sopa y te hará sentir mejor.

—Veteeeee.—Es un murmullo mal sonante, que apenas y puede ser comprensible. Es más como un sonido de un animal perdido. Se niega a abrir los ojos.—Vete.—Vuelve a decir con obstinación cuando siente un nuevo peso en la cama, y esta vez suena algo más como humano y menos como ciervo herido.

—No me voy a ir hasta que hayas terminado la sopa, dobe.— Objeta el mayor, aproximándose a Naruto. Con un suspiro que, según Naruto, sale desde el fondo de su alma, se sacude un poco de las mantas, y se intenta enderezar en la cama. Su cabeza palpita y su cuerpo sigue hormigueando. Además, está seguro de que tiene anginas porque su garganta duele cuando toma la primera cucharada.—Tienes fiebre.

A lo que Naruto solo puede contestar:

—Hablas como mi madre.

—Es verdad. Lo hago. Y tienes fiebre.—Luego, toca la parte inferior del plato y acaricia con suavidad la espalda del menor.—Venga, antes de que se enfríe.

Mientras Naruto termina su sopa, Sasuke desaparece y el rubio supone que estará en el salón, ordenado lo que anoche dejaron por medio. Piensa que debería levantarse y ayudar al mayor, pero se siente como un bebé, o como un anciano, algún extremo que aún no puede definir, y ni siquiera imagina su vida fuera de esas hogareñas sábanas que, a su parecer, lo están salvando de la mismísima muerte.

—¿Quieres que vayamos al médico, dobe?—Pregunta Sasuke, emergiendo de nuevo en la habitación, parado en el umbral de la puerta. Una mueca preocupada en su rostro cuando Naruto intentan enfocarse en él.

—No.—Contesta, preguntándose si los médicos trabajan en Navidad.— Solo necesito... dormir.— Su tono va decayendo conforme las palabras van saliendo de su boca.

—Eso no ha funcionado esta noche, ¿verdad? Deberíamos ir al mé...

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, teme?— Contesta, cortando las palabras del mayor. _Naruto realmente, de verdad de la buena, necesita dormir_ y Sasuke no está ayudando con todo su blá blá blá.

—Me estoy divirtiendo bastante aquí, viendo como te escondes debajo de la almohada.—Desaparece unos segundos, para luego volver a entrar en la habitación, con su ordenador y el cargador de éste en la mano.—Y me voy a quedar aquí contigo hasta que estés mejor.

—No tienes porqué hacer eso.

—Lo sé, pero lo haré igual. Además, puedo traerte algo si lo necesitas, y si necesitas un abrazo, no tienes ningún peluche al que abrazar, ¿eh?— Bromea, con un tono tan dulce que Naruto deja pasar a esa referencia a su infancia y a como siempre que él estaba enfermo, tenía que dormir con Teddy, su oso de peluche.

—¿Y la fiesta que Sakura iba a dar? ¿No vas a ir?

—¿Yo? ¿Solo? ¿A la fiesta?

—Es Sakura. Y van a estar nuestros amigos...—Bosteza y se cobija más en Sasuke, quien frota su espalda con mimo.—Puedes ir sin mí, ¿lo sabes, verdad? No estamos...—Tose un par de veces antes de seguir hablando y Sasuke le pasa la botella que está al lado de la cama.—No estamos pegados por la cadera... creo.—Porque de alguna manera, lo están. Su vida no es más _su vida,_ solo la de Naruto, es más como si estuviesen, las de él y Sasuke, combinadas en una sola, unidas en tantos puntos que las barreras se han distorsionado tanto que ya no son visibles.

—No seas idiota, dobe.

—Pero no...—Cierra los ojos, porque el sueño lo está ganando.—No quiero arruinar tu navidad.

Y realmente quiere escuchar lo que Sasuke dice, pero e cansancio vence, y lo único que Naruto quiere en ese momento es que cuando despierte, esté mucho mejor.

Cuando se levanta, la habitación está totalmente oscura, ninguna luz entrando por las cortinas. Supone, en su estado de sueño, que deberían ser casi de noche, y su primer pensamiento lúcido es que está _desperdiciando_ su día de Navidad, a pesar de esperar por éste todo el año entero. Y que también está mal gastando en el día de Sasuke a pesar de las vacaciones que ha tenido. Mira hacia el lado opuesto de la cama, y el pelinegro sigue allí, con el ordenador ahora apagado, dejado caer sobre el cabezal de la cama, completamente dormido. Es una estufa, y por mucho que Naruto lo intente, no puede evitar abrazarse a él. Se acurruca alrededor del cálido cuerpo de Sasuke, con su cuello en la parte alta de la cadera y sus dedos congelados bajo las piernas del mayor, y justo cuando comienza a quedarse dormido, Sasuke se despierta con un:

—¡Dios! Tus dedos están malditamente fríos, dobe.— Se queja Sasuke, haciendo el amago de alejarse. Su tono ronco y su voz baja.

—Lo siento— Susurra Naruto, aún en la cadera de Sasuke, sosteniéndolo de forma firme para que no se aleje de él. Su cabeza todavía está nublada por el resfriado -aunque ahora se siente algo mejor-, atrapada en el último sueño que había tenido sobre comprar demasiados jerseys, y un solo paquete de Ramen, para luego tener que ponérselos todos a la vez -algún reto extraño de alguno de sus amigos- y no podía alcanzar el Ramen por eso, con Sasuke gritando _¡Eres un auténtico dobe!_ desde el fondo. Y después, en algún momento del sueño, él conseguía su Ramen, pero Sasuke se iba sin volver nunca más.

Extraño. Horrible.

—No vayas— Dice, y se maldice, porque no había querido decir eso en voz alta.

—No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, dobe. Lo prometo. Pero deja que me mueva.— Sasuke suspira, y según Naruto, ni siquiera suena enfadado por haber arruinado su Navidad. Se podría decir, piensa el rubio, que saboteó sus vacaciones.

Se siente mal por ello, y no puede pararse a sí mismo cuando se desliza un poco por la cama, alcanzando casi de inmediato a Sasuke mientras este se está tumbando en la cama, para seguidamente, empujar las mantas lo suficiente para que Sasuke se acerque, y luego arrastrar alzarlas hacia arriba y envolverles a ambas en un capullo de sábanas y abrazos. El menor, escondido tras la excusa de la fiebre, se dejó caer en el pecho del peinegro, susurrando una y otra vez 'Lo siento'. Porque es verdad. Es su fecha favorita, como ambos saben. El rubio adora la navidad, y ahora se la están perdiendo, _ambos,_ por su estúpido resfriado.

—Está bien.— Contesta, pasando los brazos por la cintura del rubio. —¿Te sientes mejor? ¿No tienes hambre o sed? Encargué pollo esta mañana, por si te apetecía comer algo Navideño más tarde.—Naruto arruga la nariz ante la mención de la comida, o quizás de Navidad pues aún no cree como está pasando su día favorito del año-. Sasuke entiende ese gesto, por lo que deja el tema de la comida a un lado y vuelve a preguntar, cobijándolo más—¿Vas a dormir de nuevo, entonces?—Levanta la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke, sus familiares ojos oscuros y la suavidad de su rostro, la forma en la que incluso en la oscuridad, conoce su rostro mejor que el de cualquier otra persona.

Y finalmente dice lo que lleva pensando desde que abrió los ojos:

—Lo siento, por desperdiciar las Navidades.—

—No has desperdiciado nada.— Hay una mueca triste en la cara de Sasuke, y aún sin saber porqué, ahí, en sus pupilas, Naruto lo conoce tan bien que puede leer una disculpa. Tira de Naruto, imposiblemente, más cerca. —Es menos que puedo hacer, dobe.— Naruto no puede encontrar las palabras para preguntar a qué se refiere, pues está perdido en el momento. Con sus ojos atrapados en la mirada de Sasuke, sus narices tocándose, demasiado contento de que incluso la nariz del mayor es cáilda -Naruto no entiende cómo hay gente que considera a Sasuke el ser más frío del planeta-.

—Caliente.—Susurra, y suena mal. Sasuke arquea una ceja y él sonríe. Es familiar y Naruto se siente mucho mejor. Y entonces recuerda que le quedan dos besos.

—Quédate quieto.—Dice, inclinándose, porque después de ese sueño hay una parte de él que tiene miedo de que Sasuke se aleje para siempre. Y aunque el mayor parece confundo por el largo momento que le lleva a Naruto presionar sus bocas juntas, cuando finalmente lo hace, Sasuke se relaja visiblemente en el beso, en la familiaridad de la acción.

 _Estúpido_. Es estúpido pensar en besar a tu mejor amigo como algo familiar.

Mas la idea se aplasta rápidamente entre sus labios, entre el cálido y suave beso que comparten. El beso que roba la capacidad de pensar de Naruto. Y quizás por eso, supone, los besos ayudan. Porque si son con la persona correcta, no puedes pensar en nada más.

—Feliz Navidad— murmura, el espacio minúsculo entre ellos, y luego Sasuke resopla lo que podría ser una risa, y arrastra los labios juntos para otro beso. El estómago del rubio hace algo que no sabe cómo definir, y luego piensa _cincuenta._ Éste es el último beso. Ahí se acabará todo. Así que él tiene seguro que aprovechará el último beso, lo hará mágico e inolvidable, un recuerdo sórdido en su memoria al que siempre acudir cuando el corazón se le rompa ante el pensamiento de que Sasuke jamás será algo más que su amigo... hasta que Sasuke se aleja. Demasiado rápido, demasiado corto. Y él se queja. Literalmente se queja. Naruto hace un ruido sordo que da pena y piensa _cincuenta. Cincuenta. Cincuenta. Nunca más._

Pero Sasuke vuelve a atrapar sus labios con un suspiro y Naruto cuenta en su cabeza. _Cincuenta y uno._ Vuelven a alejarse para respirar, con sus frentes unidas y sonrisas amplias y sinceras en su cara. _Cincuenta y dos_ cuando se unen en otro beso y Sasuke rueda sobre sí mismo para terminar sobre Naruto, quien ha perdido la capacidad de hablar o respirar al ver como Sasuke está sobre él, con sus piernas a ambos lados, sus oscuros ojos más brillantes que nunca, sus pupilas dilatadas y su expresión de pura adoración y cariño, por lo que cuando se deja caer hacia Naruto para otro beso, éste simplemente deja de contar.

Se quedan así durante un rato, sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, respiraciones alteradas, besos húmedos y cariñosos, transmitiendo las palabras que han vivido escondidas en una caja encadenada dentro de ellos durante muchísimo tiempo. Se quedan de esa misma manera durante tanto tiempo que parece un eterno instante, pero a la misma vez, Naruto piensa que nunca durará lo suficiente. Sasuke se aleja de nuevo y Naruto quiere hablar, quiere decirle que le quiere, que por favor, se quede con él para siempre. Que no le eche de su vida. Que ya han sido los cincuenta besos, pero que Naruto quiere besarlo durante cincuenta años más. E incluso más que eso. Que lo querría besar para siempre. Estar con él para siempre.

Pero Sasuke no le deja decir palabra, sino que besa la frente del rubio, sus mejillas, su mentón, su nariz, su cuello y la parte superior de su cien. Lo besa por todas partes, repetidas veces. Dejando besos aquí y allá acompañados por suspiros de incertidumbre y entonces...

—No quiero parar.— Dice, escondiéndose en el cuello del menor. Su voz suena vulnerable, como cuando está teniendo un ataque de pánico y Naruto es el único que puede mejorar la situación. Su tono asustado, tambaleante, dudoso, como si hubiese confesado el mayor secreto del mundo. La mismísima finalidad de la felicidad.

—Nosotros... Nosotros no...— Naruto tartamudea, antes de poder detenerse a sí mismo. Sigue enfermo, tose, tiene fiebre y su garganta duele. Está enfermo y quizás todo esto sea una ilusión, un descanso desesperado de su cerebro en un deseo interminable de que Sasuke lo vea como algo más que lo que es. Quizás está enfermo y quizás esto no es real, pero nunca ha estado más seguro de lo que quiere, de lo que siempre ha querido.—Nosotros no tenemos que parar.— Él dice, finalmente, sin tartamudeos y sin que su voz tiemble demasiado. Y no sabe si está siendo coherente o si lo que está diciendo tiene sentido, se siente como si estuviese sumergido bajo el agua, ciento cincuenta leguas bajo el agua, perdido y alejado de su capacidad para ser racional, pero cuando Sasuke sonríe y vuelve a besarlo, él que que a lo mejor esto no es una ilusión, que puede que Sasuke sí que lo quiera de la misma manera, y que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que el mayor haya entendido el mensaje.

Esa noche de Navidad, se duermen entrelazados, como tantas otras veces, pero esta ocasión es distinto, porque en su pequeña burbuja hay repetidos _"Te quiero" "Te quiero" "Te quiero" "Siempre te he querido"._

(...)

—¡Feliz año!— Gritan todos al mismo tiempo, levantando las copas. Y es casi medio día, pero no han tenido ocasión de celebrar año nuevo juntos, por lo que allí están todos, nuevamente, en el salón de _su_ casa, comiendo juntos a la entrada del año.

—¿Está la comida preparada?—Pregunta segundos después Lee, y todos ríen.

—No si Naruto sigue aquí y no va a saltear el arroz.— Bromea Sasuke, y Naruto le saca la lengua antes de volver a la cocina. Sasuke lo sigue, por supuesto, para colocarse detrás de él y mirar sobre su hombro, a ver qué ta está el arroz.

—¿Qué dice usted, señor consejero, he pasado la inspección?— Pregunta, dándose la vuelta y colocando sus brazos sobre el cuello del mayor.

—Está bastante bien para un dobe como tú, la verdad.— Susurra, para besar la nariz del rubio, y Naruto está casi seguro de que Sauke tiene que tener algún fetiche con su nariz y mejillas pues siempre está besándolo o acariciándolo allí. (No es que Naruto se queje, la verdad)

En el salón alguien grita sobre dónde está el Just Dance, y Sasuke frunce el ceño.

—No esperes que baile el primer día del año.—Todos ríen de nuevo, mientras Naruto pica su costado.

—No seas gruñón, teme.— Susurra en el oído, para luego darse la vuelta e ir colocando los canapés en las distintas bandejas. Sasuke, sin embargo, vuelve a mordisquear la mejilla de Naruto, abrazándolo desde atrás.

—No estoy siendo un gruñón.— Susurra, y cuando Naruto lo mira, sus pupilas están dilatadas y su sonrisa es juguetona.

—Entonces, sigue sin ser un gruñón y te ayudaré a dormir esta noche.— Susurra, una broma íntima entre ellos que es más un promesa para esta noche. Se sella con un beso, corto y rápido. Un susurro rápido de _'te quiero'_ y ambos salen de la cocina nuevamente.

Y sinceramente, Naruto ha perdido la cuenta de cuántos besos han sido. Pero no le importa, porque todo irá bien para Sasuke, para él, y cuando no esté bien -y para cuando lo esté- ahora pueden besarse siempre que quieran.

Sí, ha perdido la cuenta, pero no le importa. Podrían besarse durante quinientos años más, y después, seguiría queriendo otros quinientos.

 _(Porque, desde el principio, cincuenta besos por Navidad, nunca fueron suficientes)_

* * *

 **¡Y... ha terminado! Madre mía, he tardado más en el último capítulo que en todo el escrito junto. Y eso que pensaba que le quedaban algunos retoques, pero al final opté por cambiar la mayor parte del final y, sinceramente, me gustó mucho más como ha quedado ahora.**

 **Espero que a vosotros también :D**

Ojalá hayan disfrutado esta historia conmigo, porque ha sido increíble lanzarme con ella, y espero que si os ha gustado, hacer más con la misma 'finalidad' o 'temática'.

 **¡Nos vemos muuy pronto con otra!** (Os leo en los comentarios e.e) 33


End file.
